


Story Within the Game of Assassin Creed Odyssey

by dragonagefan42



Category: assassin creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonagefan42/pseuds/dragonagefan42
Summary: A story within the game





	Story Within the Game of Assassin Creed Odyssey

Kassandra sat on the docks as the cold water hit her bare feet, she twisted her body to reach for her glass of wine. Kassandra felt the sting of the stitches that Barnabas put in her shoulder after the battle on the beach. Kassandra looked out at the Aegean Sea she sighed when they came to Mykonos she was not looking for love .Kassandra found it when Aphrodite whispered in her ear when Kassandra met Thaletas on that day on the beach what made. Kassandra's heart leaped when he made the statement. " Once a Sparta, you will always be one." After that day, she felt a connection between her and the Spartan Commander. She went as far as to dive into shark-infested waters to get his father's helmet off Thaletas sunken ship. Kassandra felt the sea breeze, then something soft touching her hand. Kassandra looked down. There was a flower; it looked like one of the ones Thaletas laid down on the path he made for her. After the fight, they had between them. Thaletas made her feel special; his touch was gentle as he caressed her. When they started to make love to each other. Kassandra knew they were meant for each other.

It lasted all night into the early hours the next day; they fell asleep under his cloak in each other arms. Thaletas had un-braid Kassandra hair and fell asleep with his fingers in her hair. Kassandra could have sworn as she went to sleep in his arms, he said as they drifted off to sleep" by the Gods I love you, Kassandra." The next day once they were awake, it started all over again. That night Kassandra and Thaletas did talk as he held her in arms. He and Kyra did have feelings for each other on occasion they would have sex. But Thaletas could not take her as his wife because she not of Spartan blood. That night they just held each other the next day they parted. He went back to his men, and Kassandra when back to work as Misthios. After they won back the island from Kyra’s father, Podarkes, and with his death, the island was free. Before the celebration got started Kassandra asked if Thaletas would join her crew, they could be together he told Kassandra would not he would rather her stay with him on Mykonos, she told him she could not because the cult would find her. Thaletas looked at Aegean with a sigh and said: " I am sorry it's over Kassandra." And turned on his heels headed back to the feast.

While at the feast Thaletas sat at the table everyone around him was drinking and enjoying each other company he happens to hear the sound of baby in their mother's arms he looked over at the baby then it dawn on him how many times he and Kas made love Thaletas pinched his nose once would not do it but after the first time he could get enough of Kassandra they spent two days making love to each he started to count on his fingers how many time he completed their unions he knew that he placed a babe in Kas he looked up and smiled and said to himself " Well Kas since you are more like you are carrying my child you are my wife now, “he looked over to see Iola and Barnabas getting very close to the point where they almost did in front everyone at the feast he stood up and went over to the couple and placed a hand on Iola shoulder " word if you don't mind" Iola stood up with a nodded and followed Thaletas away from the celebration out of ear shot from everyone he gave her small bag of drachmae and looked at trapper " I needed you to be my spy on the Adrestia I need you to report to me if there is any change in the Eagle Bearer health or if there are rumors on that warships that deals with her," Iola took the coins" what should I look for Commander?" Thaletas sighed "if she with child," Iola nodded her head in agreement they both heard Barnabas calling for her. Iola turned and left Thaletas he went back to the party as the feast started to get louder Thaletas got up and went to find Kas. After Kassandra made her speech made her way to the docks, and sitting sipping on her wine, trying to deal with the pain, she felt in her heart .Kassandra heard footsteps behind her she grabbed her spear then she heard Thaletas voice behind her." Kassandra, walk with me, please?" Kassandra nodded with a sigh and got up as Kassandra stood up Thaletas had her in a hug and spoke loving to her how he missed her. Kassandra could tell that Thaletas was drunk; she could smell the wine on his breath. As the couple walked away from the party more than once, Kassandra had to help Thaletas walk they made it to the Leader house Thaletas men had clean out all the bodies earlier. Thaletas took Kassandra's hand; they made it to the bedroom.

Thaletas went behind a screen .Kassandra heard the sound of armor being taken off the next thing she knew Thaletas came from behind the screen. He was just in his tunic. Kassandra turned to leave she heard Thaletas growl in the darkness next thing she knew Thaletas had her in a tight hug and he whispers into the back of her head " stay with me tonight. "Kassandra sighed before she could say no Thaletas turned her around and started to kiss her. This one time ,Kassandra wished she was still in her armor, but she was not her mind-body were in two different spots the way he was kissing her neck and touching her body she wanted him. Kassandra felt herself being pushed down to the floor on to the throw blankets and pillows. Thaletas was on top of her and was kissing her. Kassandra felt it as her tunic was being pulled over her head, and Thaletas un-wrapping her chest as soon as the fresh night air hit Kassandra's chest it made them hard Thaletas was there sucking on them as he kneading the other one between his fingers. Thaletas stopped and sat up and pulled his tunic off. Kassandra ran her nails down Thaletas chest he bent down and started to kiss her chest again. Kassandra felt when Thaletas began to unwrap cloth that was keep him away from Kassandra soft womanhood with last of fabric gone. Thaletas was playing he was drunk he heard from Barnabas that they would sail after the morning tide came in. He wanted to listen to his Spartan Misthios moan his name at least once before she left the island.

Thaletas felt it when Kassandra started to pull at the cloth that was bounded around his waist then he heard Kassandra pleading with passion behind her words," please Thaletas I need you." Thaletas stood up and unwrapped himself as the moonlight hit the room, there was his Misthios naked, which made him harder because under armor and clothes Kassandra was covered in scars because of her line of work. Thaletas bent down and started to kiss Kassandra and lines himself with her opening, and he slides in as soon as he was inside of her opening. Kassandra started to tighten up around him he hissed through his teeth " By the Gods women you are tighter than before." Thaletas looked up to see that Kassandra was trying to fight moan that was behind her lips as he pushed in and out of Kassandra body bent down and kissing her lips and looked down at her and spoke:" Kas please I want to hear you." When Kassandra heard that, she started to moan loudly as he pushed in and out her body. Kassandra never felt like this before it started out slow. She felt a fire in her gut as Thaletas moved on top of her. Kassandra's body went numb as and had her first real orgasm and dug her nails into Thaletas back and rode her high he soon followed her as he had his. Thaletas laid his head on Kassandra's chest after he came down, he wanted more he kissed Kassandra's lips and told her to get on her hands and knees, and she did Thaletas took her once again. After that coupling, they both fell asleep in each arm.

Kassandra heard Barnabas as he knocked on the door frame " Commander, the tide is in we need to go." Kassandra sat up Thaletas long hair had come undone. Kassandra notices that Barnabas had turned his head Kassandra got up and redress she bent down and gently kissed Thaletas on the forehead" Ciao eros." But Kassandra did not know that Thaletas was awake. He sat up and spoke in a soft voice. "Poseidon, please watch over her." Thaletas got up and re-dress and climbed on to the roof of the house and watched as the Adrestia left the harbor. Thaletas knew he would see her again.

Adrestia did a lot of island hopping after they left Mykonos between all the quest that Kassandra had taken a lot of jobs she had lost track of time for the last few weeks she would go to bed early, or on land, she would meditate longer than average. Kassandra had just woke up from one of her meditation to hear one of Xenia men shouting from the ground since Kassandra like to meditate up high." Eagle Bearer, the Captain wants you to join her for dinner. "Kassandra looked down and smiled " when does she want me there" the man looked up " hour after sunset." she nodded her head in understanding. Later that night, Kassandra just jumped down off the roof and got right behind Xenia, which always made Xenia jump, " My West Wind join me for a meal. "Kassandra followed Xenia inside the temple as they came into the light. Xenia had another reason why she asked her west wind to join her. Barnabas came to her he was worried since Kassandra tried to hide the fact she was getting sick every day without the crew seeing her over the side of the ship and puking her guts out. Xenia took one looked at her West Wind. Xenia knew that Kassarnda was with a child. As they sat down, Kassandra could tell Xenia was smiling ear to ear she sighed," Malaka, what have you and Barnabas in a good mood?" Xenia smiled, " My West Wind, you have a glow to ya?" As Kassandra reached over the table and grabbed a turkey leg," it's the sea and ocean wind." Xenia sat down across from Kassandra" I see that glow, but there is an extra glow to ya. Tell me, My West Wind, how late is your moon cycle?" Kassandra stopped and swallowed her food hard then dawn on her that she was late real late she had it. Before they made landfall on Mykonos Kassandra looked down at the plate that was in front of her all the food made Kassandra sick she got up and ran out of the temple and made it to the bottom of the stairs and started to puke .Kassandra felt Xenia patting her on the shoulder as she was bent over, and Xenia screams to one her men get to the village and fetch a midwife with Kassandra's stomach empty and closed her eyes as she passed out Xenia was there to catch her. Kassandra woke to have a stranger who she helped a few days ago slapping her in the face " Misthios wake up, you need to do something for me. "Kassandra sat up with the aid of midwife Kassandra got to the piss pot in the corner and did her businesses the midwife laid Kassandra back down on the bed and left with the piss pot and went outside and placed emmer wheat. Barley seeds in the piss pot she had someone was behind her the midwife looked out to the sea " we wait" by the next day the seeds had spouted by this point. Kassandra was awake midwife stood up and place pendant around Kassandra's neck. It was a symbol of a torch as the midwife left; she spoke, " May Goddess Eileithyia watch over you Misthios." After the midwife left, Kassandra knew she four sets of eyes on her Barnabas and Xenia. Kassandra turned her head, " I need to think," and she climbed on top of the lion statue and let sea breeze run through her loose hair.

A few weeks ago, Kassandra had a job on Mykonos the blacksmith told her that Thaletas and Kyra were betrothed, and he was named the new leader of Mykonos. So, the blacksmith has given everyone a discount after that was said Kassandra heard men that were signed to protect Thaletas come into the market and in the middle was Thaletas and Kyra. Kassandra scaled the wall and waited until the sun was down, and she stuck to waterways and allies all the way back to the Adrestia. Kassandra just sighed and rubbed her stomach " well, little man us against the world ."Kassandra heard her name there was Barnabas since they started to travel she love the man like her father he waited for her to climb down the next thing she knew Barnabas had her in a hug let her cry into his shoulder. As they made their way down a mountain.

As the Adrestia left the port before they left, Xenia told Barnabas to keep an eye on her West Wind. With six and a half months, Kassandra was back on the Adrestia with Athens burning with the sick and dying Kassandra was still distraught what happen to Phoibe, and those damn occultists did to the child. Kassandra cut them down leisurely, and they did not see her coming. Kassandra wanted to be alone. She stripped out her loose-fitting armor for her being little over six months long under the padding she was really started to show. Kassandra prayed that Hippocrates was joking when he told her that she was carrying twins. With all the new friends she made over that few months, everyone knew her condition. The only one who did not realize was Aspasia. Kassandra stripped off the last part of her amor. Aspasia just walked into Kassandra cabin without knocking " I don't understand why you can't comp……." Then Aspasia found out why there stood a Misthios very heavy with child Aspasia heard Kassandra" this is the reason why" after this season of Medincanes pass, he should be here. Then I can go and see her, and he can meet his Yia-yia Aspasia sat down in a chair and looked at Kassandra" sit with me" Kassandra walked over to her and sat down and of course the tears. They sat all night and talked to each other.

A few days later Aspasia way bye to the Adrestia she sighed she went into a shop from the fold her dress and pulled out her mask and told the clerk and his master to call off the hunt for a while she was not about ready to have other child's blood on her hands. After Aspasia left the shop, she headed up to Phoenix home, where she found her looking down at the harbor Myrrine had tears in her eyes" why did she come up here my lamb hates me I should try harder to find you my lamb." Myrrine heard her oldest friend Aspasia behind her, "Kassandra wanted to, but she was afraid you would be disappointed in her because, since the last time I sent word, I found her alive and grown it seems that you in a few months will be a Yia-yia. Myrrine turned around and had to grab the railing at the news. Myrrine re-gain her composure and took her friend's hands to lead her to table and chairs, after they sat down Aspasia, told Myrrine everything even part Hippocrates said about Kassandra was carrying twins. After Myrrine heard this, she stood up and looked at the ocean and prayed that her grand-children father was at least a Spartan. She just said it aloud. Myrrine heard Aspasia behind her, " yes, he is, and now the leader of Mykonos." Myrrine had to meet Thaletas; he was sorry drunk she was invited to marriage on Mykonos during the feast. Thaletas new bride stood up in a drunken stupor and told all the leaders of Silver Islands which most of them were Spartans that her later father was one. The only Bodarks she took another drink and place his hand on her stomach" there is a child with Sparta and Athenian blood with her," then the bride sneered " this payback for sleeping with Eagle Bearer." Thaletas pulled his hand away with shock then disgust. Thaletas got up and left the feast as he left the room he sneered as he grabbed wine jug" bitch." Myrrine felt a hand on her shoulder" by the Gods, are you ok?" Myrrine sighed and was never going to tell Kassandra what happen at that celebration. Myrrine saw as the wind started to change" I need to get to my daughter where was she headed to?" Aspasia said " Pirate Island" called for one her captain wrote a note for Xenia and handed to him make sure she gets as soon as you can the man nodded his head and tapped his chest. " Yes, Phoenix" that night, Myrrine left her home and headed to the sea and touched the water, and spoke her children's father's name into the water" Pythagoras." Water started to make small waves in the water Myrrine heard Pythagoras voice in her head, of course, he was cold and distance once again." The first thing she heard and the only thing was" that foolish child" Myrrine smiled at that comment she stood up the way wind blew it was going to be a lousy season of storms.

The next day Myrrine got on the Trireme and headed to an island where there Poseidon could hear her prays and where she could leave an offing to him. Myrrine made it to the Sanctuary of Sounion; she waited until dark and made up to the Temple of Poseidon there stood a priestess. " By Gods can't that Misthios go anywhere without cause bloodshed." Myrrine stopped and watch as the temple guards carried out bodies of some Athenian Elite soldiers. Myrrine was impressed the kills were clean and quick, then priestess called the Misthios by the name. "Kassandra the Eagle Bearer," Myrrine sighed, and then she heard the priestess. " Can I help you, traveler?" Myrrine turned to her, " Yes you can" and pulled out a large bag of drachmae and placed the bag into her hand " I need the aid of the god of the sea that I have a safe journey" the priestess nodded and started to pray to Poseidon after the prayer.

Myrrine left headed to towards the land of her father as she sails by Lakonia Myrrine thought back to that cold and wet night she lost everything she loved her husband and he turned on her even with her pleading to spare the children, but the Wolf of Spartan did not care her baby boy died, and up until a few months ago Myrrine thought she lost her daughter too, As the Trireme sailed around the tip of Lakonia and headed to Messeina as the ship made port Myrrine got off the boat and made sure her cloak covered her head and led to a shop that made special offersing for Eileithyia which were terracotta votives of children for some reason she picked one boy idol and girl one and paid for them and headed to the temple, When she got there the pristess was heavy with her own child as Myrrine handed the dolls to terracotta votives to the pristess and she just smiled " if the gods grant twins to your family I hope they grant you, two boys," Myrrine pulled her hood back "No the goddess whispter in my ear one was a boy, and other is a girl" The Pristess smiled again" they will be strong Spartans" The pristess waddle over the statue and placed both the idols on the alter and poured fresh goat milk on them prayed to the goddess Myrrine stood there until pray was over and left and headed back to her ship.

After Adrestia made it to Pirate Island, it needed significant repairs because, as the warship, it had seen many battles, it made to dry dock Xenia was there waiting for her West Wind. The way she walked off the boat, Xenia knew that her West Wind was carrying more than one. Xenia took Kassandra's hands, " Aye West Wind, we need to talk." And lead her up the hill and Midwife waiting just in case the news caused her to go into labor she Xenia sighed and looked at Kassandra" My West Wind your wees ones pater has taken a bride from what I understand she also with a child too. "Kassandra stood up and rubbed her very swollen belly and let it sink in that she was carrying twin. The thing about Thaletas did not bother her, so he moved on. Kassandra turned around to see Barnabas had joined them. They looked at her with shock. She smiled " I may not act like a Spartan, but by blood, I am still one, so Thaletas took a bride I don't care what he did or done I am in shock that the Gods gave me the gift of twins. "Kassandra looked over at the Midwife," so I am carrying two sons or two girls?" The midwife stood up and came over to the group and started to rub Kassandra's stomach. "Misthios I am not too sure they keeping it to themselves," Xenia smiled " Come my West Wind, your home from home is ready. Barnabas helped Kassandra walked down into Xenia's compound home that Xenia had built for was nothing like the hovel when she lived on Kephallonia. It was bigger Xenia even made perch for Ikaros and a unique place where he could come and come go when he wanted to.

Within a week, Kassandra was going stir crazy because she was not allowed to carry any weapons. Every time she would go to the port, she had an escort, mostly men from the Adrestia. Or had Xenia's men following her everywhere. Being a Misthios, she hated people wanting to touch her swollen belly children. She did not mind so much. But the adults and tried to carve out their heart and feed them to the hogs that roam the island Kassandra felt the hood of her cloak blow away from her head she knew a storm was coming and it was going dreadfully. That night all the Greek gods were at each other throats the four gods of the winds. Kassandra watched from her window as the gods of the winds toyed with pots there were left outside at one time Zephryos had the cups going towards West then his son Euros grabbed the jars and pulled them towards the East due to the winds the poor clay pots did not last long. Kassandra sighed and walked away from the window and went over and petted Ikaros and spoke out loud, " Malaka, I rather would be outside on the Adrestia instead of being on land." She rubbed her belly again for the last couple of days her babies under her skin slept and were still she even talked to the midwife the lady just smiled at Kassandra, and for some reason, Kassandra slept a lot since she came to shore, she went and laid down on her bed. After she fell asleep, she did not know someone was waiting in the storm for her to go to sleep. Myrrine waited until Kassandra blew out the candle, Myrrine pushed the door open and as quiet as she could she went over to her daughter bedside and laid her hand down on Kassandra's stomach and smiled at her child and spoke:" they will be here in few days lamb, and I will protect them with my life." Myrrine left and headed back to Xenia compound. Xenia watched as Phoenix came into the temple and removed her wet cloak." Well, Phoenix, did the wee ones tell you what they are going to be? It seems the midwife doesn't know either. Mryrrine sat down and thought back when she carried Kassandra, she did the same thing. Phoenix looked into the fire and sighed, " No, but they will be here soon" Phoenix looked into the fire, and the first thing that came to mind she was thanking the gods that they were not in Sparta or her grand-children father did not know about them. From what Phoenix impression of Thaletas was spartan though, and throw Mryrrine was not going to let some priest throw one or both her grandchildren off Mount Taygetus or cliff because they were not perfect Spartans. She could not save her children, but nothing was getting between Myrrine and her grandchildren. There would line for river Styx because she would show no mercy. What dew Myrrine out her deep and dark thoughts was a hand on her shoulder, it was Xenia " By the god's women, I don't want to ask."

The next day Kassandra woke her front door was blown open and got up slowly and closed the door; it was getting hard for her to get out of bed. Kassandra sighed waited for the cook from Xenia with days’ worth cooked food ready to eat. She watched as the cook came down the hill, lucky the gods tired themselves out there was a break in the storm. The cook came in placed the food on the table he turned to Kassandra" How are you feeling Misthios today? "Kassandra just sighed," tired. I feel like I can sleep my life away." The cook just smiled, "the miss did the same thing when she was with child. Xenia wanted to pass it on as of tonight you will have someone sit right outside your front door day and night so they can run and get the midwife when it's time "Kassandra just sighed and agreed with the man. So that night, Kassandra had someone in a chair outside her front door.

A few days later, the Gods where at each other throats again, but this time it was raining so hard if someone adventured outside, they could quickly get lost or fall off one of the one cliffs into the unforgiving sea. All-day Kassandra back was hurting it started just started as an annoying pain but as the day wore on it started to get worst by nightfall she could not be laid down or sit in a chair because it would hurt so bad then Kassandra had a warm feeling between her legs the worst pain ever. Kassandra turned her head lucky Barnabas wanted to stay with her he looked at the floor as Kassandra dropped to her knees. " Not now, little ones, "as the pain got worst before Kassandra could tell Barnabas not to go. He was out the door and headed to the village to get the midwife as she stood up. The pain got worst. Kassandra stood up and blacked out from the pain.

Kassandra felt someone slapping her in the face " Misthios, this not a time to sleep. They are coming. "Kassandra heard Xenia " come on my West Wind" she heard a voice; it sounds like her mother, " Come on lamb up " the three women got Kassandra off the floor and on to a birth chair which means it had no seat, but it had arms. Which did not help Kassandra mood she was in more pain than before. Kassandra opened her eyes to see the midwife on the floor under her saying, " by the gods I see ahead push Misthios." With that said ,Kassandra pushed she heard her first child screaming at the top of their lungs she watched as the baby carried away by one woman. She was tired. Kassandra felt midwife slapping her in the face again " None of that now Misthios still one more." The second child took longer than first during her labor. Kassandra watched as the storm passed as night became day; she heard the midwife saying," I see the second head push Misthios" and Kassandra did. Her second child came into the world, screaming. Kassandra saw a flash of red take the second child, and leaving with it, fear gripped Kassandra she looked over at Ikaros she closed her eyes. and he flew out the door to get his master baby back as Kassandra use his eyes as her own the women were holding the child she was too close to a cliff the women turned and spoke to the eagle " Lamb I will not hurt my granddaughter." Kassandra's eyes threw open "Mater" was the only thing she said as she passed out.

Later that day, Kassandra heard her Mater singing to her grandchildren as she held both babies in her arms. Myrrine listened to her daughter start to stir from sleep she turned looked at Kassandra. Who was sitting up in bed just staring at her she smiled at her child" Hello lamb" and came over and sat down on the bed she laid one of the babies down on and held the other one in the other arm and reached over and hugged her child Kassandra grabbed her mother and started to cry in her mother's arms. On cue, one of the twins woke up and wanted to be feed and second soon followed as Myrrine laid the first child in daughter's arms" he was born first, and she was second."

Three days later, Thaletas was looking at the sea from his new home. The spy he sent to Pirate Island; he knew that the Eagle Bearer was with a child because he had Iola on Kassandra ship. So, he was getting reports back from her about Kassarnda health, and Thaletas was lucky the female tapper was in a relationship with Barnabas. The man loved to talk about his adopted daughter. Thaletas pride had gotten the way he closed and eyes and thought back a few months earlier when. He learned he did put a child in Kassarnda belly; it was after the ridiculous Athenian service for his and Kyra's marriage, and she made that the statement who was her father and she was Athenian, and she was also with child.

Thaletas woke the next morning with a massive hang-over Kyra was passed out behind him he heard the sound of one his men knocking on the door frame " Commander a message was sent someone wants to meet you after dark at the harbor." Thaletas nodded his head and got up and got ready and went to work. That night he was about ready to leave Kyra came into the room " where are you going, husband?" Thaletas turned his head as he left," someone wants to meet me tonight at the harbor." He made it to dock there was Adrestia; he heard " Commander" he turned to see Iola waiting for him. He looked at Adrestia. He heard Iola, " Eagle Bearer is not on board right now. We need to talk," Thaletas followed Iola into town they made to the outdoor inn on the upper level of the city Iola sat down. After Thaletas sat down she looked up at the Commander" The Eagle Bearer is with a child she heading into her fifth month," Thaletas looked over at his spy and almost spit his wine.

Iola looked over to see the Commander turn pale and looked over at her " Are you sure about this ?" Iola looked over at the shocked Commander. " Yes, she because I have to help find the armor that would work for her since she likes to get into trouble a lot Barrie wanted to keep the babe safe due to their mother always finding ways to get into fights, and I have seen her out her tunic and she already starting to show." Thaletas pinched the bridge of the nose and sighed; he looked over Iola he knew that she more to report to him Iola crossed her arms. " The Commander knows about your betrothed to Kyra, you need to pray to the gods she does not learn about your marriage to Kyra ." Thaletas closed his eyes and made pray to gods that Kas would not find out about that. Then on cure, everyone heard a loud splash in front of the inn. Iola stood up " don't let the Commander see you," Thaletas looked over to see Kassarnda stand up in fountain Thaletas also stood up with the crowd and blended with other people. He watched as Iola jumped over the railing and headed to her Commander. " You know Barrie is going to pass on to the next world because you keep doing those leap of faith of yours." Thaletas watched as Kassarnda turned her head wring out her braid, then she turned her body towards the crowd sure enough under the light armor Thaletas saw the first signs of Kas was carrying his child in her belly. Thaletas back up so Kas could not see him as he left the inn. Then a few months later, Kyra lost their baby after; his and Kyra's child had been born way too early. Midwife walked out of the home with a sad sigh " I am sorry this why Spartan blood and Athenian blood should not mix." Walked away with his child wrapped in simple cloth. The next day he moved out his home to a room at one on the inn on the island.

Thaletas blinked; he was back sitting on the roof of the inn and sighed; he made the wrong choice. When it came to staying or going with Kas, he should have gone from the report he got a few weeks ago his Misthios it was getting close to the time of the birth even the spy paid the midwife extra to know about the Kassandra condition. He re-read the report that the spy learned Kas was caring for his twins. Since that day, Thaletas saw Kas; he stayed away from Kyra as much as he could. Thaletas knew it was Kyra's fault that she could not carry a child because of her father accursed bloodline. But Kas, on the other hand, was pure Spartan since and the was leader of Mykonos and had some pull with the two kings plus and was friends with Brasidas learned. That Kassandra not only noble blood but the purest bloodline of Sparta, her grandfather on her mother's side was Great King Leonidas, and her father was.

The Wolf of Spartan Niklaos, Thaletas, smiled and knew under Sparta law after their fight and lovemaking. He putting not one but two children in Kassandra's belly they were married, but Thaletas knew that if Kas had learned that he married Kyra under Sparta law, she could leave him and take another man. When he talked to Brasidas a few months back, the man had fallen for the Misthios. Next, they would meet and try to and make Kassarnda his wife. The idea of sharing Kassandra made Thaletas blood boil that she could take more than one husband since she came from The Great King there would be a line waiting just get a chance to have a child with his granddaughter. Lucky Kassandra did not know that since she was not raised in Sparta. Thaletas saw something out of the corner his eye. Thaletas saw it was flaming arrow then another one shot into the air he climbed down and ran down to the harbor to and waited for the ship to make to port as soon as the gain plank came down it was his spy was off the boat " Commander they are here a boy and girl. Thaletas had turned to call the captain of his flagship to set sail he felt a hand on his wrist " it seems you are not the only one their grandmother knows to and she already made a statement if anyone from Sparta comes near her grandchildren she will not haste to kill them." Thaletas just sighed as the captain of his flagship came up to them Thaletas, he spoke to the captain" fly Phoenix Colors" Captain nodded and went to work. Thaletas head back to his house and quickly started to pack for the trip as he packed Thaletas heard Kyra behind him, and of course, she was drunk again. "Where are we going, husband in a rush?" Thaletas turned around looked at her " you are not going, but I need to go." Kyra walked or stubble into the room" I have spies too it seems that Eagle Bearer has giving birth to twins I wonder what the Cult would think of this information." Thaletas knew he had to keep his feeling deep inside since he was a son of Sparta. Since they were not in Sparta he grabbed his spear and threw at Kyra and missed by few inches from her feet he came up and grabbed Kyra by the throat and pushed her into the wall and sneered" Try anything I will not haste to kill you," grabbed his spear and walked out of the house. As Thaletas made it to docks, his spy was waiting he turned and looked him, " it seems that my wife has a spy on the island find them and feed them to sharks." The man nodded as Thaletas climbed on board the ship, and they set sail. As the boat left port, Thaletas looked into the sky and prayed to gods that his children would still be alive when he got there.

It took four days for Thaletas to make to Pirate Island; he made sure none his men were in Spartan Colors as the island came into view, but as soon as the ship made dock, there was Phoenix. She was armored, so was her men as he steeps of his boat she was in his face " check the ship top from bottom to make sure there are no priests on that ship if there are feed them to the sharks." as one of her lieutenants walked by. Thaletas smiled, looked down at the older spartan women, and started to rub the back his neck. " Hello Phoenix I guess you know why I am here don't you." answers he got was spear tip very close to his face " Yes I do my daughter is no condition to deal with your crap today the twins made it one week mark the gods have been kind to our family so far." Thaletas raises his hands up, just nodded his head. Myrrine man came off the ship and shook his no head, and Myrrine lowered the spear and sighed, " at least show your Spartan pride since you are a father of boy and girl." with said Thaletas climbed back on aboard him and his men came off the ship in full Spartan armor. Phoenix and Thaletas turned to see Ikaros looking at them; he started to make high-pitched whistling sounds at them, then he took off. Myrrine sighed " well Kassarnda knows you are here now." she sighed again" let me talk to her before you go and see her she has not slept in all most a week because she is complete fear one or both her children will throw off cliff or cult will come and get them."

Thaletas followed Phoenix throw the port town as they walked he had million one question to ask her he got was short answers. " He was first, and she was second, and your son is a boy of Sparta; he came in the world screaming we could swear we heard Sparta between the cries and she a girl of Sparta she went into the world screaming too. As they made into Xenia's compound, the pirates were are armored to the teeth as they walked past the old temple. Xenia and Gotarzes were on steeps on the temple, and they were armor also. Gotarzes screamed at the top of his lungs " Hurt them, the sharks will have a warm meal tonight" Phoenix turned her head. " That is why I going to be there" they walked down the hill. There was small home Phoenix stopped Thaletas " don't move" they both heard arrows coming towards Thaletas has to raise his shield because he had indicators coming towards him. These were not regular arrows. These were fire arrows; he heard Kassarnda screaming at him, " Don't you come near me, and my children Spartan" Thaletas lower his shield " Kas, it's me, I promise I will not hurt you or our children." Then Thaletas heard, "FUCK YOU THALETAS WHY IN HADES ARE YOU HERE!!! GO AWAY!!" Then Thaletas listened to the sound of his children screaming to him was fear. He came this far nothing was going to get his away he ran the rest of the way and started to bang on the door," Kas open this fucken door now." He back up to break down the door he heard a soft click as the door opened Thaletas pushed to door open to find Kassandra was holding one his children. She had her broken spear in her other hand, and Kassandra looked wore out it like she had not to sleep in weeks. Her hair was not in the braid; it was loose. She had massive dark rings under her eyes. Kassandra looked up at him, " By the Gods…. As her eyes started to roll in the back of her head began to fall to the floor.

Thaletas grabbed the infant then Kassandra as she fell and threw Kassandra over his shoulder and had the infant in his other arm after he saved both them Thaletas felt a hand on his shoulder " give me my granddaughter and by the gods get her mother to bed." Phoenix and point towards the bedroom. Thaletas did what he was told and laid Kassandra down on the bed as did his son woke up he went over to the cradle and picked up his son. Thaletas walked out of the house with his son he felt a hand on his arm " sir I am his wet nurse," the women took the child and sat down with him he looked up there were other women who let his daughter nurse on her. Thaletas sat down in the grass and let it sink in that he was now a father. Thaletas let an out sigh out he knew had set eyes glaring at him it was Phoenix, and she was not pleased with him he looked over at her " Yes we are married we had handed to hand combat afterward we made love more than once, but Kas does not know Sparta law." Phoenix smile, and it was wicked" So my daughter does not know Spartan law? Well, Kasandra is going to have a lesson in Sparta law after she gets up."

Later than night Thaletas had taken off his armor and had both babies in the fresh night air in his arms and learned that both babies past the wine test. Thaletas sighed he knew he had to take them to older Spartans on Island he stood up and looked in the house since earlier that day Kas was sleeping. Thaletas just sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder; it was one of his men." Commander, it's time," Thaletas looked up. There was a line of touches that made a path to another end. Island, the man, took one of the twins as Thaletas stood up with another twin in his arms the made to the statute of the lion there was a group of men including the leader of Keos he happens to be the oldest Spartan there. Thaletas heard older man " lay the boy down on the altar," the man that came with Thaletas happen to have the boy in his arms Thaletas watched as they laid the baby down on the cold table he knew if his son cried out that would not be a good sign. Thaletas closed his eyes and prayed to the gods that the boy would not cry out. Being a Spartan, the child did not cry out as the older Spartans examined the child. To Thaletas, time slowed down; his son did not make a sound Thaletas could hear one older men " By the gods he is mad if he could use a spear at this age someone loses an eye." Thaletas felt a hand on his shoulder it was the leader of Keos" he passed" and switched newborns with Thaletas the man took the little girl from him they laid down a small red blanket on the table he watched a group of men unwrapped the baby. The hardened warriors as soon as the girl was laid down on the table turned to turn into softies " a girl you are going to break someone's heart when you get older" the leader wrapped the little girl in a soft red blanket. And carried her back to her father. The leader bent down with little girl pulling on his hair " "man to man once she old enough we have to make a marriage contract with my grandson." And handed the little girl back, her father Thaletas held her and looked at the other man and smiled " that is something I have to discuss with her mother."

Kassandra woke she sat up she could swear it was a dream about Thaletas being here and shook her head. It was her imagination; she sighed and spoke out loud. " How would he know?" then it dawned on her that either one her children were making baby sounds. Kassandra quickly got of bed and ran over to the cradles, and both babies were gone. She ran out of her bedroom. And into her mother's arms, fear gripped Kassarnda." Mater they are gone cult got my babies I should never gone to sleep." Myrrine held on to her daughter " lamb they are fine they are with their pater right now this something that has to be done" Kassarnda turned to her mother " Thaletas is here he going to let them throw one or both of our babies off a cliff" they both heard a voice in the doorway." It will a cold day in Hades if I let anyone do that" Kassarnda looked up; there was Thaletas in the door and had both babies in his arms and walked into the house and placed both children in cradles in Kassarnda bedroom. As he walked into the bedroom, he looked at Phoenix as he came out, "Kas and I have to talk." She nodded her head and left.

As soon as both babies were in the cradles, Kassarnda was there, giving both babies full inspection. Kassandra head someone sitting down on the bed she heard the nickname he gave her" Kas" she turned around Thaletas was sitting on the bed and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "When we're you going to tell me? "Kassandra stood up; she looked at the floor." Never!" Which cause Thaletas got off the bed and pined Kassarnda to the wall she tried to everything to break free from Thaletas the man would not let her go, Kassandra knew. Thaletas was pissed with a quick move he had both her hands pinned to the wall he used his weight with just his body had Kassarnda pinned to the wall. Next thing, Kassarnda knew Thaletas had wrapped both his arms around her and was crying into her chest" Kas I am hurt, This changes everything you think I would let stupid outdated laws get between my children and me. You think you know me, but I will not let anyone hurt our children ever." Thaletas heard Kas saying, " let me go." he let her go Kassarnda slide down the wall a " what about Kyra she getting close from what I have heard and you are married to her?"

Thaletas sat down on the floor and sighed " she lost the baby a while ago she could not even make throw four and half-full moons. I knew with my hated enemies blood running throw her veins, I did not learn of this not until after the ceremony, and I ready fucked her twice." Which cause Kassarnda too look at him, and she got up pointed at the door, and she growled: " GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Thaletas knew Kassarnda was pissed. Thaletas started to head to the door. He stopped and stood his ground" Fuck you, Misthios, I will not abandon my children." Next, he knew Kassarnda was gone.

Thaletas first thought was, "Oh shit, she did learn a new skill" next thing he knew was on the floor on his stomach with Kassandra on his back once again he heard her. " Get the fuck out now and go home, and never come back" he got up on all fours with Kassarnda on his back he grabbed her dress and got her off him she was on her back he climbed on Kassandra’s chest and pinned both her arms to the floor." Never." The next, he knew Kassarnda had the strength to bend her body, and head-butt Thaletas cause him to sit upon his knees. Somehow Kassarnda was able to get him off of her. Thaletas was grabbed by his tunic and was dragged out of the house as he was dragged out; he twisted, which ripped his tunic, which made Kassarnda lose her grip on him, and lost his tunic. Thaletas grabbed his shield and got in the doorway placed himself in front of the door he sneered at her " I will never leave my children you going to have to kill me to get me to leave." Thaletas raised his shield, but the blown never came Thaletas looked over his protection Kassandra was on the ground she had turned pale, and she was bleeding between her legs, and it was turning her dress red he heard other voice " By gods Spartans and their need to fight all the time." It was the midwife she ran over to Kassandra. She looked at Thaletas, " By the Fucken Gods, she needs to be in bed now" he dropped his shield and ran over to the women and picked Kassarnda to carry her back to bed.

Thaletas watched as the sunrise he was in pain Kassarnda broke his nose. He already twisted at the back in place, and the bleeding stop hour ago he watched as the women mostly Phoenix and village healer and midwife leaving with bloody bandages. Thaletas felt terrible because he should never lose his temper with her. Kassandra just gave birth a week ago and should do what she asked because he understood why she would be hurt after he made that statement. He looked up. Phoenix had come over and sat down with him and sighed," Kassarnda is going to live; she just needs to stay bed for the rest of the week" Phoenix smiled " Kassarnda knows that you are her husband ." Thaletas looked over at Phoenix and sighed, " Is Kas still pissed at me?" Phoenix smiled, " oh, by Zeus, she is. You should never be brought up the thing about fucking other women right after she gave birth. I told her it's a done deal since you won a hand to hand. I also told her if she can't accept my decision as you as her husband, and after she is healed from childbirth, I would allow you to stick to Spartan tradition. Thaletas smiled " I don't think she would allow anyone to shave her hair down or wear men's clothes, and I carried her to the barracks over my shoulder or take her in the street she would make too much noise." Phoenix looked change; she was watching as the ship was coming into the harbor, and they were flying Spartan colors. They were colors of the Wolf of Spartan colors they both stood up and headed down to port as the ship made to the docks the first person off the boat was Nikolaos he looked over Myrrine and took his helmet off dropped to his knees " can you forgive me Myrrine what I did to our family? I had to live with the shame of what I did. Kassandra remembers what I taught her so long ago about honor" Nikolaos stood up and looked at Thaletas " you on the other hand" and punched Thaletas in the face. " you should have asked before you married my daughter."

Kassandra woke to hear her pater talking his grandson," you are going to grow up and be a strong Spartan." She sat up. Nikolaos looked over at her" stay in that bed daughter" he sat down on the bed " I also learned you picked a fight with their pater" he wrapped his arm around Kassandra. She heard Nikolaos " well done my child, rest." As Kassarnda laid back down, she just sighed, " Malaka, who does not have a spy near me. "Kassandra woke to have Thaletas climbed into bed with she could fell he picked her held her in his arms. And kissed her on the cheek and spoke softly," Kas, I am so sorry I will make up to you one day." Thaletas head Kassandra sleepily says," don't worry I might take Brasidas as a husband too "Kassandra could tell Thaletas was getting mad he spoke in her ear" it will be a cold day in Hades before I share you with another man."

The next day Kassandra was waking to have her mother waking her up" Lamb, you need outside," and there was one of her mother's men to carry her outside; she was taken out. There were chairs for both her and Myrrine after she was placed in the chair. Myrrine sat down in the other one and sighed, " this other Spartan tradition that should be done before you and Thaletas got married, but since it was not done, then it's happening now. "Kassandra got a look around her. She was in a large circle of Spartans men. Of course, Stentor was there. He came over and kissed Myrrine on the cheek. " Mater" walked into the center of the circle and made the announcement. " Let it began "Kassandra looked at her mother, " what in the name of the gods is going on?" Myrrine looked over at her daughter," this one tradition that has to be upheld since Thaletas is now your husband and has to prove to your pater if he worthy being part of this family. Stentor dragged him out the bed before dawning him, and your pater has been drinking since then. Thaletas matched drink to drink with you pater now they are going to spar. "Kassandra looked around the circle of men, and she watched as coins were passed around. The men started to chant " Wolf, Wolf, and the opposite end, they were singing "Thaletas, Thaletas." Nikolaos came from the other end and stopped in the middle of the circle and looked at the house and top his lungs screamed. " ATHENIAN LOVER COME OUT AND FACE REAL A SPARTAN," and finished the wine jug and throw now empty jar to ground Thaletas came out of the house and sneered " I am not an Athenian lover I am Spartan." And threw wine jug to the ground and ran into the circle and grabbed hold of Nikolaos and tried to throw him off balance by the waist, but Nikolaos countered the move and brought both his fist down on Thaletas shoulders which made him let go of Nikolaos. Thaletas stood up and pop his neck and looked at Nikolaos. " you hit like an old woman." And charge at Nikolaos again and got a good right hook, which made contact with Nikolaos jaw. Nikolaos back up and rubbed his jaw. He smiled and top his lungs he screamed "SHIELD" and Stentor ran into the ring and handed his pater his shield. After Nikolaos got his shield, he came after Thaletas with it, he ducks and rolled away from the older man and grabbed his. Kassandra heard both shields hit each other with such force; it made the ground shake under her feet .Kassandra could not listen to what is said between two of them after they locked shields. Nikolaos sneered at Thaletas," tell me, boy, how long did you wait before you fuck Spartan's worst enemy an Athenian whore after you left my daughter with child?" Thaletas looked over his shields" that was the worst mistake I have made in my whole life. I would never done it if your strong will girl would of stay with me" which made Nikolaos mad as pushed into Thaletas shield " that is a load of bullshit boy I learned you told her it was over because she would not stay with you so dishonor my daughter by fucken an Athenian whore." Thaletas become madder " I love Kas even since that day on the beach it was not my intention to dishonor her. I made her my wife before she left ." Nikolaos looked over his shield and sneered, " Why in the name of the gods did you not try harder to find my daughter after you learned she was with child?" Thaletas pushed hard into Nikolaos shield " because I let my pride get in the way" Nikolaos pushed harder" what about now, boy?" Thaletas pushed back, " I will never betray her ever again." Thaletas saw his opening and made Nikolaos grip on his shield become lose with one move he had Nikolaos on his back in the dirt without his protection. Thaletas dropped his shield and walked over to the ladies and kissed Kassarnda and picked her up and top his lungs " By the gods, I claim this woman as my wife," and carried Kassarnda back into the house and slammed the front door closed. Men outside cheered Kassarnda was laid down on the bed gently, and he kissed her and whispered in her ear " This is part I take you as mine, and we start a family, but we already did both of those things I am going to kiss you and tell you I love Kas." And kissed her again the kissing just stopped Kassarnda sat up, and Thaletas had passed out on her chest, and he was snoring, she rolled him off her and just sighed "Malaka."

A few hours later, Thaletas woke up sore because spar between him and now his father-in the sun was not up yet he twisted neck side to side he looked over to see. Kas sleeping with babies close to her, he got up, place both babies in their cradles, and lite a candle that was on the table to write a note to Kyra. It only said two words it's over. Thaletas got up from the table as he left home he had two of his men watched the door. And went down to his ship that was docked at the harbor and went to his cabin and opened his personal chest, and grabbed two larges bags of Drachmae. He turned one his men and gave the man some more coins gave him the note and the bags of coin "make sure Kyra gets this," the man tapped his chest "yes Commander" he left and went back to the house nodded at the men that stood guard as he went inside and check on the children then climbed back in bed with his wife.

By the time the twins reached two weeks old. Kassandra woke to Thaletas talking to his daughter " today is the big day, little one; you get a name" she got up went over two of them" I would like her to take the name of Phoibe after a girl I knew." Thaletas stood up and kissed Kassarnda on the head he had heard what happen to the little girl that Kassarnda adopted. As her little sister, since both did not a family of their own and looked down at the child and smiled," Phoibe it is," the boy name would give at the temple since Kassarnda was still on bed rest they heard a knock the door. The door opened to have Nikolaos out his armor " come daughter" and went over and picked Kassarnda in his arms and walked out the door with Kassarnda in his arms Myrrine came and took Phoibe from her father" so was she given a name yet?" Thaletas stood up "yes, it's Phoibe" and walked into the bedroom and picked up his son and walked out of the house. Next few hours, gods would decide his son's face as they made it up the hill under protest both from Kassarnda and her mother, The men of the family had brought priests from Sparta since the boy was of Sparta they had to follow the tradition with that child. Thaletas just walked up the hill carrying his son in his arms as he walked past his men they tapped their chest as they walked past them. They made it to the temple. Thaletas stopped by a man priest took the child from his father. And of course, they stripped the child down to nothing and dipped the boy into a bowl of wine. Thaletas watched after the child got another wine bath. After the wine bath, they placed the child on a marble table examined the child from head to toe; then, they wrapped the child in a red blanket and handed the child back to Thaletas to let them past. The next priest was with Stentor, and they were talking and took the boy from his father and, in hushed tones with Stentor, nodded in agreement. Stentor took the child from the priest and gave the boy back to Thaletas. Stentor dropped to one knee, " I will be his protector. “Thaletas nodded his head; both men walked into the temple. There stood the head priest in front of the statue of Athena. They were both stopped by armored men. The high priest turned around and looked at them." I was already told that you don't claim this child," which all the men in the temple stopped talked to point the whole room was quite the thing that could be heard was Nikolaos growling in the darkness of the room. Thaletas knew who told the priest that. Thaletas held his son closer to his chest and sneered at the man and spoke loud enough for the whole room to hear him" You were misinformed I am this boy father and claim him as my son and heir" and raised the child above his head "his name from this day forth is Nicholas after his grandfather The Wolf of Sparta." Which was a pause, and the whole room started to cheer the high priest came over and took the boy and raise the child above his head ." So be it you are Nicholas, son of Thaletas" and place the boy on the altar Nikolaos came over and took and Thaletas by the collar and hissed in his ear." That Athenian whore of yours needs to be silenced before she can cause more problems with our family," Thaletas looked over at him, " she has been dealt with." Both were lucky that Kassandra was not here yet because they were getting ready for her and Phoibe to come into the temple. They heard the drums outside, which the sigh that it was Phoibe to be brought before the High Priest the women laid flower petals on the ground as Kassarnda could walk on, Thaletas waited at the altar. Myrrine came in; first, she was in off white gown; she looked up this should the happiest of her life, but information that was just given to her daughter that Thaletas told the priest he did not claim the boy. By that point, Kassarnda, with tears in her eyes, wanted to get both her babies away from Thaletas, but Myrrine convinced Kassarnda to stay and not run to Adrestia with the twins and never be seen again. Nikolaos took Myrrine arm and kissed her on the forehead walked off to the side. Thaletas had his back to doorway it was custom in Sparta for a father not to see his newborn daughter. As she and her mother came into the temple, he waited and closed his eyes prayed that bullshit lie did not reach Kassarnda ears. The priest walked past him. He could hear him taken Phoibe; he could also hear Kassandra softly pleading with the man not to kill her child Thaletas pinched the bridge of his nose with his back still towards Kassarnda and spoke: " Kas I would never hurt our daughter trust me, please." Thaletas could tell by the sound of Kassandra she had been crying" all right" The High priest came from behind Thaletas " you also claim this girl as yours?" Thaletas turned around and took Phoibe in his arms and held her close and spoke loudly, " yes, I do." The high priest took Phoibe from Thaletas and raised the child above his head, " what will her name be?" Thaletas looked up " Phoibe" High Priest spoke out loud " From this Day Forward, this girl will be known as Phoibe Daughter Thaletas" and laid her down next to her brother on the altar. Then a priestess came over and blessed both children. She picked each child up and handed them off to their parents Phoibe was given Thaletas, and Kassarnda was given Nicholas. The couple and her parents were lead outside to a banquet table. And the celebration because the twins were given names.

The rest of the day, the twins were given gifts, and men were trying to get married contact between their sons and little Phoibe; most of them did not have any sons yet. As day turned into night. Thaletas did not notice that Kassarnda had left with the twins. Until Myrrine grabbed Thaletas by the arm," there something foul in the air." Thaletas dropped his glass of wine, so did Nikolaos as they ran down to the house they grabbed Stentor long the way. As they got close, they could see many silhouettes in Kassandra’s home; as the men got closer, they could hear Kassarnda screaming at someone" Malaka if you so much a finger on my daughter I crave out you mother fucken heart. And get your hands off my son," Then Thaletas heard Kyra's voice, " He is not your son his mine, and his name is Podarkes after my father. Your Pater would be so happy you are here," Thaletas heard his father-in-law growling " this needs to stop now," Thaletas stood up and looked inside" Kyra," which made her look up " hello husband the gods sent us a gift come and meet your son." Which gave Thaletas a chance to take in the situation he looked over to see that one of Kyra man had a knife inches from Phoibe chest. Two men had Kassarnda on her knees were trying to keep the Misthios from getting up every time she moved the blade was getting closer to his daughter's chest Thaletas sighed and thought to himself she did not take it well that it was over between him and her. Thaletas could tell that Kyra reeked of stall wine, and she had not bathed in weeks. Here she was holding his son cooing at the baby like he was hers he sighed and played along with Kyra delusion to get his son away from the crazy Malaka he smiled. " Kyra, give him to me, please." As she walked towards him with Nicholas in her arms. Nikolaos stood up and threw his spear at one of the men that hold of Kassandra. Stentor threw his at the other man who had a hold his sister with her arms freed Kassarnda had her broken spear and threw at the man had her Phoibe as he dropped with a broken spear in his neck as he fell to the floor Kassarnda with a mother speed she had her child in her arms. Kyra turned to see all her men dead as she was distracted Thaletas grabbed his son away from her with baby gone from arms Kyra turned as Kassarnda came up and punched Kyra in the face, as she fell to the ground. " Malaka that fucken hurt" as Kassandra twisted her wrist she walked up to Thaletas took their son next thing she did was a head butt Thaletas once again as she walked away " Fuck this island I will be on the Adrestia that only places I feel fucken safe." Thaletas was in the grass and pop his nose back in place, he heard laughter it was Kyra" She will never you near them again." Thaletas stood up and ran after Kassarnda and Xenia, and her men ran down to the house and took Kyra by sword point to a waiting cage.

By the time Thaletas made it to the Adrestia ,Kassandra had locked herself and the children in her cabin. He banged on the door " Kas open up, please I need to check on Phoibe." From the other side of the door, he got " Fuck you Thaletas your crazy X- wife drew blood Phoibe is bleeding." This time door or not was going to get in his way, he grabbed one of the shields that were tied to the ship. Thaletas back up and ran full speed at the door in a matter of seconds; there was nothing left of the door. Thaletas walked into the cabin grabbed Phoibe; he looked down there was blood on her wrapping within a matter of seconds the baby was out her blanket, and her new dress was ripped off the child there was cut across her chest him, and Phoibe was out the door and headed to the healer. Thaletas sat in the healer's home as she cleaned and wrapped the little girl's wound. During the whole ordeal, Phoibe didn't cry even when the healer checks the cut to make sure the child was not poisoned. More than once, Thaletas had to look over to make sure Phoibe was still breathing. As the night became day Thaletas nodded off he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Kassarnda, and she was holding Phoibe in her arms " the healer said she fine" Thaletas stood up and took Phoibe from her mother and held her close and spoke to the little girl" Your pater is so sorry you got hurt." Phoibe just smiled at her father and started to giggle at him. Then Thaletas heard Kassarnda, " you own me a new door."

Later that day, Kassarnda was just got done feeding the twins. Thaletas sat outside the cabin and waited he heard " they have been fed." Thaletas got up off the deck of the ship and walked inside the cabin. He could see that Kassarnda had her back him he could tell she was trying to fight back the tears she had a death grip on both cradles and she was shaking Thaletas just sighed and grabbed Kassarnda" Kas it's all right let it out." Something inside of Kassarnda snapped her knees gave out she and Thaletas fell to the floor, and she started to cry in Thaletas arms he just held her as she cried herself to sleep in his arms after Kassandra fell asleep in Thaletas arms, he just held her in his arms. Thaletas heard someone tapping on the door frame, he turned his head to see Barnabas " The Wolf and Phoenix wanted to see you at the temple now. If Kassarnda was sleep, I was told not to wake her." Thaletas stood up and laid Kassarnda down on the bed, walked over to cradles to make sure twins were sleeping. He heard Barnabas, " I will keep them safe." As he left, he grabbed Barnabas's shoulder" I have your word they would stay safe," the older man said "yes" Thaletas walked up to the temple. As he walked into the temple, Nikolaos and Phoenix were there.

Myrrine came over and touched his shoulder" It's time for you to go back Mykonos from this point on it's my and her pater to keep them safe," Thaletas stood up" I am not going to abandon them again where they go I go." Nikolaos stood and sighed," You are a leader now you need to keep Mykonos in Spartan hands." In the last few weeks, Thaletas had forgotten he was the leader of Mykonos. Thaletas sat down on the floor. The Spartan inside Thaletas knew that it was his duty to Sparta to keep Mykonos in Spartan hands. But the human side was screaming; he needed to stay with his family. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up it was Kassarnda" go back we will be fine" Thaletas reached up and pulled Kassarnda down to him and just held her.

It was decided Thaletas would go back to Mykonos he would leave in the morning. He spent all night just holding both or one his babies. As Thaletas board his ship Kassarnda was there on the docks as he turned to board his ship. Thaletas stopped and sighed and spoke out loud " Fuck Spartan pride" and ran down to Kassandra and kissed her front in gods and everyone else that was there" In three years, I will back, and nothing will ever get between us ever again." Thaletas just held Kassandra. They both heard Kyra as she was taken aboard Thaletas ship in chains she sneered " Misthios by nightfall he will be back in my bed." Thaletas just kissed Kassandra’s forehead and turned to his x-wife and smile, " you wish." It has agreed earlier that Thaletas would not be told where his family was going to be. When his three years were up, he would send word to Phoenix when he was released from his obligation to Sparta she would send a ship and take him to his family. As his ship left, he started to count down when he would see his family again. One his men came over and hand him a wine jug Thaletas could smell it was one of Kyra favorite wines he dumped the whole bag of sleep power into a jug and headed to the lower decks place the jug in front, Kyra, he also had a jug of wine which that was not tampered with. Kyra took a drink and looked at Thaletas and raise her arms " Love can you get these off so I can keep my word to that back stapping Misthios," Thaletas smiled "later Kyra, I wanted you and I to share some wine like we used to," Kyra grabbed the wine jug and started to drink it. Thaletas just sipped on his after her long drink Kyra just smiled and stood up reached her dress and started to un-wrap her waistband as the cloth dropped Thaletas got a good smell of women that had not bathed in weeks he was taken back it was three old day fish that sat in the sun too long. Thaletas stood up and back up to try to get some fresh air, Next thing he knew Kyra was stand in front of him and was rubbing his crotch with her hand and Kyra purred" I want to please you like I used to." Thaletas grabbed her by the shoulder, " No, I will not break my oath to The Wolf. I will only fuck my Spartan wife," Who made Kyra mad " Fuck you and your Spartan ideals over a year and a half ago, you did not care about your spartan pride when made we love the first time. “Thaletas back up some more" that then this now," and made fist, which opens the cut on his hand open up. Thaletas looked down at his hand and back up more. "No means No Athenian" and turned around left as he left he could hear Kyra picked up her wine and finished the jug off then she threw it at the wall and screamed " FUCK YOU SPARTAN" Thaletas was at ship healer so he could have more honey add to his hand because he opens the deep cut on his hand. Earlier that day before he left, he stopped Kassarnda pulled his dagger from his waist and pulled Kassarnda off to the side, and kissed her hand under protest. From Kassarnda, he drags his dagger across his hand and let the blood pool in his hand then he made a fist and started to let the blood drop to the ground and looked at her. " Kas this my oath to you as your husband I will be faithful until I can hold you again in my arms again. "Kassandra just sighed and grabbed his cut hand, tore a long strip from her dress, and wrapped his hand." Malaka Spartans and their pride," after Thaletas hand was wrapped Kassarnda kissed his hand and smile at Thaletas" This time you better keep your word Spartan and course she also said something that made Thaletas Spartan pride come out" You come back with your shield or on it" and kissed him. What drew Thaletas thinking about the events from earlier one his men that he sign to keep on Kyra he knocking on the door frame " Sir the drug has kicked in prisoner is out cold." Thaletas stood up and nodded his head. The guard looked at Thaletas " the problem is, sir, none of the men wanted to get to close to her; she smells like a dead fish." Thaletas stood up and sighed" leave her like that"

Thaletas turned to the captain " full sails to Messara" Thaletas sighed because he would have to keep Kyra on his ship longer than he wanted. Thaletas was glad that him Xenia talked before he left she gave him several small bags. " You need this to keep that harpies under your thumb" going into the second day of the journey, Thaletas saw land on the horizon gave a sigh because few hours his x-wife no longer be a problem in his life. Since Kyra was not a Spartan Nikolaos or Stentor did not have a problem of Kyra being sold at the slave market in the town of Knossos Thaletas waited until sunset to give Kyra wine laced with sleeping powder. This time around, he did not stick around for the tonic to take effect because Kyra's body odor could make the strongest man on his ship dropped to their knees in tears or run to the side of the ship and lose their meal. Thaletas was in his cabin talking to the man who came on abroad to get his merchandise off the ship. Thaletas turned to man," so where is going to be her last stop?" The Slave broker looked at Thaletas and said, " Syracuse," Thaletas smiled and drank the last his wine and headed bow of the ship they brought her topside he overheard two his men arguing over who was going to wrap the women up. Thaletas just stopped and listening to his men arguing over who would wrap Kyra up and get her on slave broker's ship. He stopped and listen to them arguing over who was going to do it one his men turned to the other one " By Zeus, I will pay you a month wages for you to do." Another man looked at him " Ha, there is not enough Drachmae in all of Hades for me to do the job." Thaletas sighed and walked up the men. They both tapped their chest as he bent down. Thaletas eyes started to water from the smell he felt a hand on his shoulder; it was a broker with a half clamshell some kind ointment in it." This will help rub it under your nose" after that, Thaletas could only smell sandalwood and lavender. He did quick work; Kyra was wrapped in an old blanket. He had tied a rope around both her wrist and ankles. After he was done, he threw her over his should and climbs down to waiting for the boat when he got close broker had associate waiting for her Thaletas gave Kyra to man and threw a gold coin at him " make sure she never seen in these waters again." After Thaletas was back on board, he looked down at his hand and rubbed the bandage " Kas it's over" and headed back to Mykonos.

Six months later, Thaletas woke to have Ikaros waiting on his desk there was a note tied around his leg. Thaletas was off the bed and took the letter off the bird's leg. Thaletas read the letter: will be there in a few days with the kids look for us. We will become from West, and please don't crush Ikaros: Thaletas look the bird in the eyes and smile," Can't wait." On Adrestia Kassarnda smiled, she could see Mykonos shoreline. She picked Nicholas " see that were your Pater is" boy was bounce on his mother hip and chewing on his leather spear his grandpater gave him a couple weeks ago. Thaletas was down in the village talking to the shop keepers about they would need to get for a celebration he was planning when Kas and children when they got there. One of his men that were watching came running up to him and was out of breath." Commander, there is warship coming into the harbor." Thaletas scream at his lungs" To Arms," Thaletas was handed his shield as the ship began to dock, as the gain blank came down he heard " well if we are not welcome we can go back home, right Phoibe," Thaletas looked over his shield there was Kassandra. She had Phoibe on her hip, and the little girl was drooling and chew on leather strap she almost head full of hair. Thaletas dropped his shield and ran to both them and took Phoibe from Kassarnda" Sorry Misthios, you and this little girl are now my hostages where is my son at? "Kassandra turned he head to a nanny who had the boy on her hip while still holding Phoibe; he went over to nanny and took Nicholas from her. As the two of them walked passed, Kassarnda Thaletas stopped and kissed her cheek." Welcome back, Kas."

That night after their meal Kassarnda had both kids down for bed, she turned to see Thaletas leaning into the screen, and he was smiling. Kassandra walked to him and kissing him. Thaletas took Kassandra into his arms. " So are you going to tell me why you are here I know your Pater and Mater would not let you out of hiding unless it was important. "Kassandra sighed " Barnabas came to me, and there is a slave on Eubea who needs my help, and from information, Barnabas gathered the whole island under the rule of someone who follows the teaching of Moloch they call him the Kingfisher. Under protest from Mater. I sent word back that I would them deal with this Kingfisher. And I wanted Mater and Pater to have a break from the twins. "Kassandra turned her head as her cheeks started to turn red and in a low tone," I wanted to see you, and I wanted twins to spend time with their Pater. So, I hope you would watch the kids while I am on Eubea." Thaletas stepped away from Kassandra and smiled," What the mighty Eagle Bearer and Misthios need my help to wrangle two strong-willed Spartan children. "Kassandra started to rub her forehead " Malaka, it sounded better in my head" Thaletas walked over to Kassarnda, and he grabbed her in a tight hug" Yes, I will watch them." He pulled Kassarnda chin up and started to kiss her, and she began to kiss him harder, Thaletas heard one of the twins make noise their sleep, he let Kassandra go and check on the children. Both them were sound asleep, Thaletas sighed for he was about ready to do with their mater he hopes the gods would not bless them with another child.

Thaletas watched the twins sleeping for a few more minutes went back to Kassarnda and grabbed her by her wrist, "not here, Kas." Made a mad dash to his office where two men were on watch. Thaletas looked both them" go and watch the children." They both tapped their chest " Yes Commander" as soon they were in his office, he picks up Kassarnda and place her on the table and started to kiss then take small bits out her neck. he heard Kassarnda make a sigh. Thaletas stopped kissed her forehead, " what wrong, Kas? "Kassandra got down off the table and sighed, "In the last six months, I spent a lot of time around a lot of Spartans. I need your opinion on something?" Thaletas leaned into the wall behind him " Ok, Kas, what is it?" After my parents placed us in hiding, my friend Hippokrates found out that I had given birth, so he made it a point to come and see us he gave me something. He told me to take if I was going to see you again," Kassarnda sighed " by the gods. This hard to get fucken out," Thaletas sighed " Kas, it's fine if the great Hippokrates told you to take it. We Spartans want lots of sons, but we also like to space out our children too. Because too soon after the birth of an heir, if there is a child born. It is more likely not to be as strong as the firstborn or, in our case, the third born. As your husband, I give you permission to take it when you need to ."Kassandra walked up to Thaletas and rubbed the side of his face" are you sure about this?" he took Kassarnda hand that was on his face" Yes Kas," and started to kiss the inside of Kassarnda wrist he paused and looked into her eyes" so when do you need to take it? "Kassandra smile "afterward" Thaletas smiled" good" and started to kiss her wrist again and moved up her arm as he made it to her collar bone he pulled the tied that was holding Kassarnda hair in place Thaletas moved her hair from her neck and started to kiss her neck and moved up to her lips, and kissed her hard. Thaletas hands made it to her waist; her hips were wider than used to be, which made Thaletas harder. Kassandra started to rub his crotch. He hissed. " Women, you are driving me to take you right here and now," Kassarnda had just run her fingers through Thaletas hair and purred." What's stopping you, Commander." With that said, Thaletas did not waste any time with the speed of Hermes; he had un-wrapped Kassandra cloth that was coving her womanhood and pushed Kassarnda into the wall. As he pushed her into the wall he undid his cloth that was around his waist, Thaletas could feel the heat coming off Kassarnda womanhood in one moved he was buried inside his Misthios childbirth made her tighter than before. Thaletas wanted it to last for a while as he slides down the wall while deep inside Kassarnda he ended up sitting on the floor with Kassarnda riding him; he grabbed her ass and help her slide up and down his cock. Kassandra felt Thaletas placed both his hands the sides her face." Kas, please, I stand up to want this to last as long as I can. "Kassandra stood up and took off her tunic childbirth had done wonders to Kassarnda's body. Beside her hips had gotten wider her breast were larger than before and across her abdomen, she had scars from her line of work along those with those scars she had faint lines from when gave birth, Kassarnda tried to cover her body she turned her head" I know I change a lot since the last we were together." Thaletas stood up and grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes. " By the gods, Kas, you could put the goddesses Aphrodite to shame by the way you look now." He kissed her again, lead her to his desk, and took off his tunic and laid her down the desk, and started to kiss every line on. Kassandra mid-section, he knew not to touch her chest because for the next year and a half those belong to his son and his little sister. But he made it a point to kiss every line that ran across her, and the sound she was making it worst for Thaletas to think about what he was doing to the point that he just stopped and started to kiss Kassarnda harder and he slides back inside of her body the need to slam into her grew. Thaletas felt when Kassandra ran her nails down his back, which made Thaletas speed up. He reaches over Kassandra’s head, grabbed hold of the desk, and really started to slam into her hard. Thaletas was at his limits when he felt Kassandra juice wash over him. That sent him over the edge with a quick move he had a hold Kassarnda hips with his hands and went faster, right before he came at the top his lungs " By the gods, I claim this woman as my own," as he came inside of Kassarnda after they both rode their highs. Thaletas got off Kassandra and went to work getting re-dress, and so did Kassarnda they made back to the part of the home where the twins were sleeping. Thaletas watched as Kassarnda found a pouch and she opened it and poured the contents down her throat and drank a glass of wine and shivered and spoke out loud "Malaka Queen Anne's Lace is bitter," Thaletas came over from behind her. Thaletas heard of Queen Anne's Lace, or another name it had was the wild carrot. And placed his head on Kassandra’s shoulder, " at least it works ."Kassandra started to fall asleep in Thaletas arms; he picked her up and carried Kassandra over to bed laid her down laid down behind her as they both closed their eyes Nicholas woke and wanted to be feed and change so after he woke so did Phoibe. Thaletas watched as both children were change and nursing on their mother, Thaletas climbed behind them and let Kassarnda lean into him as she nursed them. He looked over Kassarnda's shoulder and just watched as the children feed. A few minutes, both babies were asleep, so was their mother. Thaletas reached over Kassandra and places both babies on the bed and got from behind Kassarnda and laid her down on the bed and picked up his son and laid him down in his cradle, Phoibe was next Thaletas just picked up his daughter and carried her to the balcony and sat down with her in his arms. Spartan side of Thaletas knew he could not be close to his children, but the human side of Thaletas was stronger than the Spartan side. He laid Phoibe against his chest and let her sleep on his chest. He could feel her heartbeat against his bare skin; he looked up into the sky and made quite pray to the gods thanking them for giving him a girl because as Phoibe father if anyone tried to hurt his little girl again, he was going to make sure they see gates to the underworld. Thaletas started to nod off; he got up and laid Phoibe back down in her cradle and check on his son. The boy had his leather spear in his hand. Since no one could see him, Thaletas bent down and kissed his son's head and spoke loving to the boy, " Night, my son." And climbed back into bed with Kassarnda and picked her up and held her in his arms.

Athens is a city that never sleeps; a woman was hiding in the shadows of the building. The last six months had been hard on Kyra. The last thing she remembers she was on Thaletas ship. She woke to be washed in a tub by another slave, Kyra could tell that women had been a slave her whole life she could read it all over her face. As the slaved washed Kyra's hair, she heard her say," if you want to live through the night, let them do what they want." After Kyra was washed and cleaned, she was placed in a dress that showed to much skin. The other slave took her by the wrist and was dragged Kyra into a large room " where are we?" the older slave turned to Kyra" you are in a brothel in Syracuse, and this your new home. And our master paid a lot of coin for you. He wants to get his money worth out you tonight." Kyra was forced to walk into the middle of a fountain to stand on the platform. The other man steep up and ripped off Kyra dress and smiled, " let bidding began who get to taste this Aegean beauty first?" He reached up and started to smell Kyra hair " you still can smell Aegean." Kyra sighed she had heard what happen to women their first night in a brothel she closed her eyes as one man said 60 drachmae then other man said 80 drachmae her owner "sold first to the man who bid 80 and doesn't worry my friend you can have her next" Kyra closed off her mind. The next morning, she woke to the same slave from before slapping her awake she sat up and was sore all over she had bite marks all over her body the slave bent. Kyra heads back and pours a power down her throat; it was bitter tasting the slave gave her glass of sour wine. " Master does not want any little bastard getting in the way of his business" after Kyra was given a simple dress to wear; she leads out her room. That when she learned that floor was swaying back and forth as Kyra was dragged top side she as on a ship the other slave that woke her earlier had held her arm " Master does not like to stay in one place too long, so we Island-hop from that point on Kyra let her hatred grow inside of her. Every time they made land every night, if one man took her or several men took her. Kyra's hatred grew for Eagle Bearer grew, so did the oathing she had for Thaletas. Then one night after they left the port town, she was not up for bidding that night because she had just started her moon cycle. So, she was allowed to stay on the ship that night. Kyra headed to her room and went to sleep. The gods must have been listening to Kyra prayers because of later that night. Nemesis must felt Kyra’s need for revenge because out of nowhere sky opened up. And the ship was at the bottom of the Aegean, and she was the sole survivor. Kyra drifted for days on pieces wood that was left of the boat. She woke up in a home of old fisherman Kyra got up and grabbed a knife from the table as the man was cooking outside. She bent over and slit the man's neck and took what could be sold from his home. Kyra got herself a lovely dress and booked passed to Mykonos. A few times she did run out of coin, she would wonder what every port and ran out money she would find a family and wait until after dark go in the home and kill everyone one in the house and took what looked valuable and sold to merchants outside the city. Kyra made it to Mykonos. It was well after dark. Kyra kept to the shadows and made it to her mother's home and found her mother remains and covered them with a blanket. And headed upstairs to the chest after her father died she had to go throw her father's things and found his mask and Cult of Kosmos clothing back then she had felt one day she might need it so had a friend place it in the chest at her mother's home. Top said items there was list in her father's handwriting was a list of who was in the Cult beside her father. Kyra left her mother home and headed to the ship that going to take her all the way to Athens. So, she could meet and talk to one of the members. Which now happens to be the leader of Athens. Now she was waiting for Kleon to leave a function that he was guest of honor after he left the party under guard she left her hiding place and came behind Kleon. " I had some information that would help Cult out with Eagle Bearer" Kleon turned around and looked at Kyra" it seems that Kassarnda as vanished, and how can I trust you?" Kyra pulled out her father's mask and sneered " I am the daughter of Podarkes the Cruel. Also, that the Might Misthios also added to her bloodline she gave birth to a set of twins a few months ago." Kleon turned and shot Kyra a smile, " really walk with my child." Within a few days, Kleon had set a dress shop for Kyra to work as a spy for Cult and even made sure she got married to a person who was an Athenian soldier who was already dead. After the first day of her new life, one of Kleon's men came into the shop and told her," they would be setting her up in better circumstance, but she had to prove herself to Deimos and the cult." Kyra just smiled, "oh, I can wait."

A few days later, Thaletas woke to hear Kas telling the children about her life as a Misthios. Thaletas got up when he heard Kassarnda say Phoibe how to throw her great-grand pater spear" See my little Misthios, you can walk up to your target and throw it and…." Kas heard" by the gods, there is no way I will allow my daughter anywhere the life of a Misthios," Kassarnda stood up and sighed, " I know." Kas went over to Thaletas and kissed him" she went behind a screen and came out in her Spartan Renegade Armor. Thaletas stood up and went over and took Kassarnda into his arms. " Oh, I have seen that armor before. It took me a while to get you out of it," Thaletas could hear Kas giggle, " and you swore that the Ate made it just piss you off" they both heard Barnabas coming up the stair " Commander the tide is in we need set sail. Thaletas picked up both kids " come on, my little Spartans lets go and say bye to your mater as she goes and raises her body count up some more," The family made it to the docks as Kassandra climbed on aboard. Kas wave and said, " see you guys month or so."

After Kassarnda left Thaletas life change, he took the twins to a seamstress, and she made Nicholas a few outfits that looked his pater even down to Nicholas had a shield. It was made leather and cloth, of course, Thaletas spent a month worth wages on his little girl she had so many pretty dresses. Their day started out early every day. The wet nurse/ Nanny woke Thaletas because of both his children in his bed. She would come in feed and change the twins. Thaletas learned the children could eat soft food during the day after they ate he would have his lieutenant came in a give Thaletas the daily reports the man had Phoibe since the man had a daughter that was close to the twins' age. Thaletas would walk down to the fort that in the process being rebuilt. As Thaletas inspected in soldiers under his command, he would talk to Nicholas, " see, we have to make sure they are fit for duty because if they are hungover, they don't make good soldiers." Nicholas hung on every word his pater would say to him. Of course, as Phoibe walked by the men, Thaletas knew his men would do stuff to make her smile and giggle. Thaletas sighed and spoke to Nicholas" This one request I have for you son. We know your mater is a reliable and capable Misthios, but your little sister needs you to stay by her side until we subtle a man who could beat me in hand and hand combat. Nicholas smiled and spoke his first word," Pa," Thaletas stopped " what did you say, Nich?" the baby smiled at Thaletas and said it again" Pa," Thaletas fatherhood pride swell three times then Thaletas heard Phoibe say" Pa" after he listened to his little girl speak. Thaletas turned and listen to her talk again Phoibe voice sounds like one of the muses came down and spoke threw Phoibe after the inspection was done, and both kids were down for a nap. Thaletas sat his desk and had one person from his elite troops. He had a Hypapist his name was Alexiares, then he had an Ekdromos, and his name was Erasmus, then there was a Hoplite and his name as Theododsiod. Also, he had was a Startegos, and his name was Zeuxis, Thaletas pulled out a massive bag of Drachmae and place it on his desk and looked at the men " from this point on the five you are in charge of keeping my children safe even if the cost you your life now swear." Each man cut his hand and swore to their Commander. After that month flew by. Late one-night, Thaletas was sipping on a fine wine looking out at sea to see the Adrestia coming into port. Thaletas smile turned to see both kids were asleep in his bed; he left his bedroom with a nod of his head at two of the men that he made his children personal bodyguards. And ran all the way down to the harbor and waited as the gain blank came down Kassarnda was there as she walked down to Thaletas " my body count is higher than yours now." Thaletas smiled " well, Nich and Phoibe spoke their first word, and you know smart ass, and it was pa," Kassarnda stopped and started to pout "Malaka." After they got back to Thaletas home as they walked together to Thaletas home Kassarnda was told as their Pater Thaletas made a point that he had given the twins their own personal bodyguards. Kassandra just sighed and said to herself, " by the gods, if this keeps up, they will have their own army," a few days later, Kassandra and twins sail back into hiding. As the twin's first birthday rolled around, Thaletas was getting a report from the men he sent with his family. Then Thaletas got a letter it was from his mater about how she found a potential wife for him that night Thaletas looked in mirror pulled his braid out from that point he started to let it grow out because he was a married man.

Kyra ran that shop for almost two and a half years became a reliable spy for the Cult. To the point where Kleon gave her own spy ring, and their sole job was to keep an eye out if Kassandra had her children with her, After she just closed her shop down for the night after the door was closed there was a man in a mask " come behind Kyra it's time" As the masked man took Kyra to this underground temple. There were other cult members. Their numbers were being slowly cut down because whenever Kassarnda came out of hiding and would make it a point to take down one or two members. As Kyra walked into the temple, there was the leader of Cult of Kosmos Deimos, and he was pissed off " That fucken bitch she took out Iokaste and Deianerira" as he threw his wine across the room. Deimos looked up to see Kyra and Kleon in his mask. He stood up and looked down at her, " so you want to be one of my follows ."Kyra dropped to her knees " Yes my lord" Deioms bent down "there are two things that you need to do.,; for me" he took her by the chin and kissed Kyra that night Deioms took her more than once that night by mourning Deioms reach over and kissed Kyra and smiled " as for the second task" as he got up left the room and came back with another man in mask Deioms pulled the cover away from the man face Kyra Deioms smiled " Pausanias meet your bride the people of Sparta wants you to take a wife so here is one for you," Kyra stood up with sheet from the bed around her and kissed Pausanias hand" hello my new husband,"

Thaletas was reading his latest report from Sparta. There was the second letter that came along with the first saying that Thaletas was met his obligation to Sparta to hold on to Mykonos to report back to Sparta. Thaletas stood up and re-read it. One of his close men happens to be one of Xenia men. He was born a spartan, so when he came to the island, it was easy for him to fall in line with the men under Thaletas command. He ran to Hyacinth. "Go send word to Myrrine I coming home," Hyacuinrh just nodded his head those last two weeks on Mykonos was the hardest thing Thaletas had to go throw. There were nights that Thaletas woke in cold sweets because he just had an erotic dream about Kassandra by the third night he was pleasuring himself. When the new Commander took over, Thaletas was staying in a room at the inn, waiting for someone to come and get him. That night after Thaletas went to bed, he woke to have someone sitting on his chest Thaletas had hold his dagger with a quick move. The person was under him, giggling. "I don't think Nich would like it if his mater was killed by his pater," Thaletas blinked there was Kassandra under him he bent down and kissed her Kassarnda pushed Thaletas up "Right now would not be a good time," Thaletas understood what that met so that night he just held Kas in his arms.

The next day Thaletas left Mykonos on the stern of the Adrestia he watched as the island became smaller and smaller he felt as. Kassandra came up, and once again, running her fingers throw his long hair, "I like it." Thaletas was upset because the twins were not with their mater, Thaletas learned his son wanted for his birthday to see his Pater, so the twins were their grandparents. Kassandra leaned into the railing and looked over at Thaletas and smiled "I was told by someone that knows you very well" there was a pause. Kassandra pushed herself from the railing she got close to Thaletas and spoke," She wants to beat you for two good reasons one is you took an Athenian to your bed. The second reason is that why in the name of the gods, she had to learn from my mater that she was grandmater." Kassandra watched as Thaletas looked to change this once strong warrior became pale because he was afraid of his own mater. Thaletas was praying to the gods. His mater would not find out about the twins until he got back and took them to her home, and she would never find out Kyra. Thaletas closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "how did she find out about the twins and by the gods, how did my mater learn about Kyra." Thaletas knew his mater hated Athenian more than other women in Sparta because his father and her older brother were in wherein the same Phalan Formation at the battle of Sphacter. Both came back on their shields, and by the time the bodies got back his mother Chryseis, she was heavy with a child who happens to be with him. Since the day he was born, and he could hold a spear, his mother still into a young Thaletas how any person born with Athenian blood should be feed to Cerberus and give no quarter or mercy. Thaletas looked over at Kas, "what about my sisters Dareia and Eirene," Kassarnda smiled and started to walk away and spoke out loud, "you don't want to know." From that point on, Thaletas was in fear for his life because of his older sisters and his mother.

As the village, Gytheion, came into view, Thaletas and Kassarnda was the helm of the ship. She just smiled and looked oversized "well last chance to jump ship." Thaletas looked at Kas, "No, I need to face my family." As Adrestia made port, Thaletas two older sister was waiting. As Kassarnda walks by him, she was in her armor Thaletas told her quick way to win favor over the two kings she had to bring them the head Lykaon Wolf as a gift. Kassandra walked by as the gain blank came down. She steps of the ship, both of Thaletas sisters greeted her warmly, but as soon as they saw their little brother, their looks changed as more quickly. Thaletas feet were on Spartan soil. His oldest sister Dareia instead slapping him. She punched him the gut as he went down. Eirene kneeled him the crotch. Thaletas dropped to his knees in pain with tears in his eyes look to see Kassarnda had bent down was smiling" I knew that happen to hurt, well see you few days. I have to deal with a Lykaon," and Kassarnda left. As soon the painful past and both his sisters left Thaletas in the dirt, he stood up and went to local tavern and inn.

Later that night Thaletas was an inn since he was too afraid to face his mother, Thaletas heard the voice he knew well." By the gods, you still live," Thaletas turned to see Brasidas walk in the inn. Thaletas stood and took his friend's arm; they both sat down. Brasidas sat down and smiled at his friend. "I have seen them by the gods Phoibe looks you and little Nicholas will be a strong son for Sparta," Thaletas turned to his friend "well, you know that much you must know who their mater is; don't you." Brasidas turned to Thaletas and smiled, "yes, I do, by the two kings want to throw you a banquet in your honor for your service to Sparta." Thaletas turned, "when?" Brasidas stood up. "Now I was sent find you and bring you" Thaletas stood "well, let’s not kept them waiting," As the two friends stood up and head to the temple of Sparta. They enter the temple; both them were directed to a banquet hall where Archidamos was already eating drinking; he waved as Brasidas and Thaletas took to one knee.

Archidamos just finished his wine "there is Commander that kept Mykonos in Sparta hands well done Thaletas," he looked up at the older king "it was my honor to do so." Thaletas heard Pausanias behind him," Spartan owes you a high debt." Thaletas stood and around to thank the man, and on his arm was Kyra, and she was heavy with child. Thaletas had to hide his shock to see Kyra on the arm Pausanias. Kyra came over and kissed Thaletas on the cheek "well-done son of Sparta" she stood on her toes and spoke into Thaletas ear." I have a message for you. The Cult of Kosmos knows about your children, and soon their mater would be dead. They will be in the hands of the Cult. I will kill the girl in front you, and Deimos will let the boy live long enough to watch as his sister and mater are killed, and then he is to be raised by our demigod," It took all Thaletas military training that kept from him choking the life out Kyra. What broke the stalemate between them was fact Brasidas Thaletas turned to see his friend hand on his shoulder" come, let's eat."

During their meal. Thaletas angry grew not because of his x-wife, but her words about were going to happen to his children. During the meal, Kyra stood and left, Archindamos turned to Pausanias, "so when the next son of Sparta will be here?" The young king reached over the table and grabbed a glass of wine "the midwife said in the next few weeks." he knew the child was not his because after she became his wife, he made it a point to tell her he had a male partner and the opposite sex did nothing for him. Pausanias knew that Kyra took it to far because the message was meant for the Eagle Bearer, not Thaletas. He knew that Brasidas was getting close with his own spy ring inside the officers of the high rank, and plus Lagos had a big mouth, it was Kyra's idea to take Lagos family hostage. Every time Pausanias glance over at Thaletas, the man wanted his blood. What broke the Pausanias train of thought was Brasidas talking about the Eagle Bearer's mater" Myrrine intends to get the family home back. Their citizenship since the Wolf still lives, and Stentor has been sent to Boeotia to deal with Athenians." Archindamos pinched his nose; he could not breathe right after Myrrine broke his nose after both her children were thrown off Mt. Taygetus. he sighed, "Myrrine is going to have to do a lot of begging," Brasideas looked up, "My King, her daughter has done a lot for Sparta." The older king looked at Brasideas," wait, the girl lived Malaka." Archindamos looked at Thaletas and Brasidas" Leave we need to discuss this"

Both Brasidas and Thaletas stood up and left the feast after they left the temple as they walked away from the temple Thaletas walked up to a wall and punched it and sneered "that Fucken Bitch?" Thaletas heard Brasideas behind him, "what troubles you, my friend?" Thaletas turned to his friend, "That is not a Sparta woman that is fucken Athenian," Brasidas step back in shock" wait, how you would know queen Helen is not a Spartan? Thaletas pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke." One her name is not Helen it's Kyra second is I was married to her for a short time before the twins were born and third she the daughter of the late Podarkes and think about it my friend what was the name of the women who ran from her Spartan husband climbed into bed with a Achaeans." Brasidas stood there for a second, letting all the information sink in that was said to him. The only thing Brasidas could say was, "Fuck." Thaletas turned to his friend," I need to get to my children now they are in danger. Where are they at?" Brasideas smiled, "they with both of their gandmater's at your mater's villa."

As they reach horses, Thaletas sat down on the animal, he rode the horse hard more than once he left Brasidas behind. By daybreak, they could see Thaletas mater's home. It was not burning or were there any bodies hanging from the trees. As they rode into Villa, one female helot just drew water from the well she turned to see her master son flushed and the horse under him near death. Thaletas could not remember the helot's name; he grabbed her by the arms," where are the children?" Helots point" in the nursey my lord," As Thaletas made into his mother's home, he heard his mater" Thaletas you. I need to have a long talk," as he walked down the hall, "not now mater, I need to check on my children." Thaletas opened the doors to the nursey on pure instinct. Nicholas grabbed his spear and got in front of his little sister and sneered. "Don't come near my sister," Thaletas bent down gave a sigh "Nich I am your pater I got you that spear last year for your birthday," Nich looked his Pater the way the boy watched him was the same way that Kas would look at him. Phoibe stood up, placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and walked up to her Pater, and spoke," Papa." Thaletas picked his little girl and his son and carried them out of the room. Brasideas was waiting outside" I told their grand masters what you told me." Phoibe got a big grin on her face when she saw Brasideas." Breadeas," Of course the little girl could not his name right Brasidas just sighed and took Phoibe from her. Pater as the men walked down the hall to the sitting room to see Myrrine and his mother drink their morning wine Myrrine stood up and took Nich from his Pater and waved as the children nanny came into the room the women took both the children out the room. After the children were gone, Myrrine took Thaletas by the hands," tell us everything."

After Thaletas told the women what happened the night before and Kyra’s true identity. Chryseis stood up and took a breath went over to where her son was sitting; she took a breath. Thaletas looked up at his mater he had seen that look before he closed his eyes then and felt it instead of a slap across the face he got a right hook from his mater she struck him Thaletas fell out his chair. Chryseis sneered. "Fuck Thaletas, I raised you better than that. All fucken Athenians and their boy lover's ideas and the way they treat their women just like another piece property." Chryseis sat back down and sighed, "babe, that treacherous Athenian is carrying is not the king's baby. The reason why is me and his later mater were friends. She always worried that her son would never give her grandson because she let her young son become an erogenous. He enjoyed that form of lifestyle as he got older." Chryseis looked up" it seems I need to have a talk with my fellow Spartans about a snake that is invading our gardens," One male helot came to the door. "My lady, it seems that the two kings have sent word that Thaletas would be needed for Council meeting in few days," Myrrine and Chryseis looked over to see that Thaletas had gotten back in his seat and him and Brasideas had fallen asleep where they sat. Chryseis just sighed with aid; her personal guard got both men into bed. Thaletas woke up enough to tell the men he was going to be near his children, so the bed was brought into the nursery.

Thaletas woke during the night after the children were asleep. He placed the kids in bed with him. Thaletas heard one of his mater female helots cleaning the room he sat up the sun was just coming up she turned and looked at him." My lord your mater wanted to talk if you woke before the children," Thaletas ran his hand down his face and got up and threw on tunic he had on yesterday, "Where is my mater at right now?" the women said" in her garden" As Thaletas turned to leave" come and get me if they should wake up." Thaletas headed to his mater private garden. Chryseis was bent over and pulling weeds out her garden; this was only garden the Helots were not allowed attend to. Chryseis loved to garden this how she spent her earlier hours working her garden she heard footsteps behind her "Mater you wanted to talk to me." Chryseis stood up and wiped the dirt off her hands and took Thaletas by the hand to table set of chairs. Since no one was around, Chryseis stood on her toes and hug her son loving," Welcome back, my son."

Thaletas hugged his mother back "Ma, I have missed you sorry you had to hear second hand what happen while I was on duty," Chryseis let go of Thaletas and took him by the hand led him to the table and chairs. She pours them a glass of sweet wine Thaletas took one seat, and his mater took the other one. Chryseis smiled at her youngest child," I bet you are wondering how I know Myrrine, the daughter King Leonidas?" Thaletas just took a sip of his wine" Yes, Ma, how do you know her?" Chryseis smiled at him "King Leonidas and my father both died at the battle Thermopylae." Thaletas choked on his wine as it went down. Leonidas's widow freed some male helots so they could bring back the fallen shields since she had no clue what happened to the fallen. I was a few years older than Myrrine we watched along with women who's a husband that went with king one of freedmen gave Queen Gorgo gave her Leonidas's shield then another man on brought my mother my father his shield. So, after that all women who lost son or husband or both in that battle we became a tight-knit group. Still, as the children grew up, we lost touch with each until I ran into Myrrine a few months ago and she had Phoibe on her hip, and there was the nanny who had Nicholas on her when I saw Phoibe I could swear I was looking on of your sisters at that age. We sat down at inn and got something to eat. Myrrine told me what happens to her with Cult I just sat there and listen to Myrrine talk, but I could take my eyes off little Phoibe, Myrrine notice I was just staring at her granddaughter she said her and twin brother was a blessing from her daughter and fellow Spartan she gave your name.

The look I must provide, she described you entirely where you were at the time of twins creation. So, I told her I was your mater, then she told me you had gotten involved with an Athenian whore, but you made up to the family when you sold it to a Slave broker. But it seems that it has become a throne in both families side. I learned that Myrrine could not get the family home back even after Nikolaos made a point to make to the meeting even Stentor spoke his mind. So, I insisted Myrrine and the twins come and stay with us." Chryseis looked over at her son, who just take all the information that was given to him. Thaletas heard his name; he looked over at his mater," So do you love Kassarnda," Thaletas just sighed, "yes, I do." Chryseis stood up and bent down and placed her hand in her son's lap, looked up at Thaletas. "Follow the Spartan Code but behind closed doors be a loving husband and father," Thaletas got off the chair just hugged his mater and spoke, "Thank you, Ma," They heard the female helots." My lord, they are awake," Thaletas broke away from his mater" Well, duty calls."

The next day everyone left the Villa to the family estate in Sparta. When they got here, Thaletas had sent word to men he signed to watched his children. It seems he was not only who sent word ahead; at least thirty men were waiting for the family to make to the estate. One man took Myrrine horse Raines "it all clear Phoenix." Later that day, outside the temple, Brasidas, Myrrine, and Thaletas waited for Kassandra. She had something in a bag, and it had dry blood over the bottom, and Kas looked wore out. They walked into the temple, of course, the Kings were at each throat again. Kassandra turned to her, mater, "Do they do this all the time?" Myrrine smiled. "I see that Archidamos is watching his flank." Brasidas stood back and waited after the fight was over. Kassandra just listens to older Spartans speak until she heard them dress as her as girl Thaletas was in the back of the room he just sighed Archidamos just said the wrong thing to Kas. Kassandra looked over the older king" Well if you not have thrown my little brother of side mountain, I would not push that fucken Malaka to meet the same fate as my little brother did. By gods, If I could of your ass be down there with that fucken priest." And it was toward Archidamos by that point Kassarnda enough their crap untied the bag that she had and threw the head of the Lykaon at the two kings feet" By the gods you are fucken welcome." Myrrine knew that Kassarnda was pushing her luck with the two kings, but with the gift of Lykaon's head, diffuse the situation quickly. Then Thaletas spoke on behalf of Kassarnda" May I speak," both kings sat down on the thrones and listen to Thaletas speak about how Kassarnda help Sparta get a hold Mykonos." Which really help Myrrine and Kassarnda cause. Then both kings gave Kassarnda quests she had to complete before she could get their family home back. Kassandra crossed her arms "Fine, they will be done."

That night before everyone left, Chryseis wanted to throw the twin's third birthday; it was a few days earlier, but everyone would be gone. The only people who attend the party were just adults. But the children were showered with gifts. Nicholas got items a young Spartan male would need so they can start their training to be a son for Sparta, a practice shield bigger spears, custom armor just like his Pater. Phoibe got new dolls and dresses. Thaletas sighed as his mother gave her grad daughter different types of hairpins made sliver and other precious metals, and some were heirlooms from his mater family. When he just sighed Chryseis just looked at him with that look he knew too well Thaletas just nodded his head and let his mater shower her granddaughter with gifts. After both kids were asleep, Kassarnda and Thaletas put the twins to bed. As the couple left the nursery, Thaletas nodded at men that were standing guard outside the doors since that was the only way out of the room. As they walked down the hall to Thaletas” room. Kassandra sat down the bed; she looked up as. Thaletas was getting ready for bed." How bad did I fuck up Thal?" Thaletas climbed on the bed and pull Kassarnda closer to him and smiled" if anyone else had threated Archidamos like that, their head would be on spear tip in front of the temple as a warning to others ."

The next day Kassarnda waved bye to everyone as the Adrestia left the harbor as they left Kassandra heard Barnabas and Herodotus talking about this Testikles like he was living god among moral man. When they asked Kassarnda opinion of the Olympian, she just shrugged her shoulders and went below deck after they got the drunk man and headed to Elis. But as soon as they got there were one few friends Kassarnda had, and it was Alkibiades. Kassandra day got a lot worse when the drunken idiot Testikles tripped and fell into shark-infested water and got eaten. Kassandra watched as sharks ate their meal; she had eyes on her. She stood up and sighed, smiled," to the Olympics." headed to the games.

Back in Lakoina, Kyra loved being a wife to a king. She and her personal guard headed to her weekly meeting with Elite women of Sparta. Of course, none of those fools knew that there was Athenian among them. After they made it one of the Commander's wives home, of course, she was on her litter as the helots' men were carrying her to the meeting. Kyra hated going to encounter because since she did not have any form of education like snobs of Sparta, but Pausanias told her to act like she knew what the other women were talking about. As Kyra walked into the home, the helots were working and bow to her Kyra, but as the doors opened to the salon, everyone women turned to her and looked Kyra heard others speaking hushed tones behind her, but Kyra could not make out was being said. As she got closer, there were older women and her little girl in her lap, and there was Commander wife Kyra could not remember the women name she found a couch close to the women, the who had the little girl in her lap she stood up and smiled and turned to the host she nodded at Chryseis.

Chryseis went to the center of the room and spoke to the others with Phoibe on her hip "I have one guest that would ask if she could join us today." The host already knew who was coming she stood up and went to the center of the room and waved at the helots as the door opened there stood Myrrine everyone women stood and bow to her. Myrrine came over to Chryseis and took Phoibe from her spoke: "our families have become one, and Phoibe is proof of this union." Kyra watched as the women started to clap because two of the most influential family in Sparta became one Kyra went along with it. The host smiled, "let honor unison with today's topic is about our fallen," Everyone women stood up to agree with the topic since. Myrrine and Chryseis were ready knew this topic would come up so they could weed out the snake they looked over to see Kyra held on to her couch with a tight grip as the two women in the center of the room spoke. First said she was the daughter of Leonidas.

Other women were the daughter of Dienekes, and both died at Thermopylae. Then Chryseis watched as the viper started to get nervous. Chryseis spoke," I lost my brother and husband at Sphacter," The whole room stood and applauded because that was the highest honor for women of Sparta. Chryseis and Myrrine both took a seat as the next woman came down at spoke about who had fallen in her family and so on. Kyra had other women talking to her as she sat down next to her," Your highness, I can't wait to hear who had died in your bloodline to protect Sparta." Kyra swallowed hard. She sat back as a number of the women started to get smaller because at least one or two speakers lost a male relative in some battle in the last thirty years. Kyra just listening was trying to figure out a male name that Pausanias told her to use if the subject came up, then heard her new name, Helen. She made it down to the floor. She had everyone just watching her. The only name Kyra could remember was Ephialtes. Kyra stood in the middle of the parlor and spoke: "My grandfather was great Ephialtes." Instead of the desired effect on the name, Kyra used it had the opposite effect every woman stood up in shock, what save Kyra was the host of this get together stood up "ladies the meal is ready," as the women started to head to the dining hall. Instead of waiting for Kyra to make her seat, all the women were already eating and speaking in hushed tones with each other, even the women that Kyra. Though was her friend did not talk to her, even Archidamos wife Lasonas did not talk to her about after the gathering Kyra left without a person talking to her.

That night Kyra was brushing her hair in her and Pausanias chambers he came into the room he had been drinking heavily and walked to the dressing table next thing Kyra knew that she had Pausanias hands around her neck. He was choking her he growled "of all the names you had to pick it to happen to be the name of a man who betrayed Sparta. Now that old bastard Archidamos is up in arms because you said you belong to the line that was killed off after that fucken bastard betrayed Sparta. Queen Gorgo made sure that bloodline died off after the battle every man, women, and child was put to death even the helots were killed to make sure that none of that bloodline even could rise again." Pausanias let go of Kyra’s neck because she was clawing at his hands. Kyra started to cough and trying to catch her breath. Pausanias sighed and closed his eyes because he was about ready to do his partner would not like, but since Archidamos order it, he had only three choices he do it or has the child cut out or worst because Archidamos wanted that bloodline to stay dead. Or the old fool would find out that and was the sage of the branch Peloponnesian League of the Cult of Kosmos. Pausanias already talked to the midwife that was in charge of Kyra's care. She was close; it would be dangerous for the infant if the mother had any kind of sexual activity. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming he knew what those men were coming to do he locked the doors and threw Kyra on the bed began to cut off Kyra clothes and began to have rough sex with Kyra what stopped the men from breaking down the door because was sounds coming from the bedroom. During the act from what Pausanias could tell something was happing before Kyra was able to get the man off her. But it was too late she had gone into labor due to force he took her Kyra looked over to see Pausanias get up cleaning himself up he came over to bed after he was cleaned up "be happy wife it was just me instead of the whole royal guard." But this just the beginning and he got off the bed and called for the mid-wife Kyra labor was quick after the child was born the mid-wife had the infant in her arms. Other Queen came into the room while Kyra was still on that birthing chair Lasonas took the child and bent down and looked at Kyra." That was a foolish thing to say because a real Sparta woman would know that about what the late Gorgo did to that bloodline," Lasonas heard the captain of the royal guard knocking on the door "your highness I was told bring the child to two kings. Traitors bastard offspring before them," Lasonas stood and looked at the other women in the room "clean her up and bring before the two kings."

Thaletas sat in the front row seats he sighed a few hours ago when the ladies came back from gathering he was out in the courtyard with Nich and showing the boy how to hold his shield as his mother litter came. As it was lower, he took his mother's hand. She also had Phoibe asleep on her shoulder. Chryseis turned to her son "it made the worst mistake today ever. She told everyone our weekly gathering she was grand-daughter of Sparta worst traitor in the last fifty years." Thaletas took his daughter from his mater. As he walked into the estate, he just shook his head and laid his daughter down for a nap. One of the male helots came into the room. He had a message for Thaletas; he just nodded his head at took the letter from the man and opened it just said Council meeting tonight. Thaletas blinked as Queen came into the throne room with an infant in her arms. The men just spoke in hushed tones. But as the two guards came with Kyra between them, she could barely walk. Thaletas had to duck every man behind him was standing up and booing her and screaming for her death. Thaletas looked up at the two kings Archidamos was very angry, and Pausanias just had a blank stare off into nothing.

As Lasonas stood off to the side by this point, the infant in her arms was crying. Everyone heard the infant started to cry, which made the whole room scream that it was not a child of Sparta. The guard let Kyra go she dropped to her knees and was looking at the floor. She felt a shadow over her it was Queen Lasonas she places the child down in front of Kyra heard Archidamos stand up and turned to his fellow king "do you claim this child as yours," Kyra heard Pausanias stand and spoke one word "No" then she heard Archidamos sighed "well you know that needs to be done." Kyra felt hands grabbed her as she heard footsteps coming towards her and her baby; she looked up there was her husband, and he had a knife in his hand he looked down at Kyra and spoke: "a traitor life a traitor death." As he brought the dagger down into the middle of the infant's chest, Kyra watched as her child took its last breath she got to see what sex her child was it was a little girl as the men picked Kyra up and carried by her arms to a cage. After Kyra was carried off to a pen. Archidamos and Pausanias took their seat again Achidamos looked at corpse of the dead baby girl and smeared "take it out of the city and let the wild pigs have warm meal tonight, council meeting over," Thaletas waited outside the temple as the helot carried the dead baby out of the temple he followed him until they got outside the city gates and took to infant place where they knew hogs would be at Thaletas waited as the men left he came out of hiding and picked the dead baby and headed to place where his mother told him to go in small run down village that was not too far from the capital Thaletas waited as women came out of hiding she just sighed and took the baby from Thaletas gave her two coins for the ferry man the women took the coins he was asked to stay there with few hours she had small jar and it was sealed closed as she left she just sighed with the urn but the man was gone "At least the child is at peace in the Elysian Fields I just hope she has better life than she had in this one," By day break Thaletas was back at his mater home, and she was waiting for him after Thaletas got off his horse he felt a hand on his arm he looked down there was his mater Thaletas grabbed his mater and picked her up and started to sob.

A few days later now the disgraced Queen sat in her cage. Kyra heard her guards were not allowed to touch her the next day. Kyra was dragged out her cage she was in still in shock after the death of her baby Pausanias had Kyra dragged out her pen and placed in front of the statue of Leonidas. As her husband talks to the crowd about he had no clue about his wife's bloodline. As he spoke, an older woman came to where they stood and slapped Kyra in the face after. That Pausanias went off to the side as the crowd started to throw rotten food at Kyra, then mob formed they began to throw more than rotten food at Kyra she happen to look up the children of Sparta started to hit her with rocks. What stopped Kyra lynching was a couple of guards stopped it and dragged her back to her cage. That night Kyra led against the side of her cage. She was in pain because she just gave birth a few days ago. No midwife would come to her aid, but as she led against the wall of her cage, she happens to see to guards being bribed by a woman the men took the coins and left their post she watched as a women bent down and looked at her the women stood up and opened the cage and started to treat Kyra injuries. After hour Kyra felt better the women threw her a new dress and a cloak the women just spoke "hurry they will back soon," Kyra stood up and got dress both ladies left. The women did not talk the whole time; just helped Kyra walk by the time they made it past the significant city Sparta. The woman finally spoke to Kyra, "Come, cousin, there is a boat waiting for us." When they made it to the small fishing boat under the full moon, there was more massive ship waiting for them as the women as they climbed on board. There were other people on the boat the older woman placed an urn in front of Kyra she knew whose ashes were in the jar the woman sat down on the deck of the ship and sighed. "Sparta will never forgive what Ephialtes did, so as his descendants, we are leaving and going where nobody knows us." Kyra looked at the older woman" where is that going to be at?" the women looked at Kyra, a settlement in the far east," Kyra stood up sighed as she sailed into her new life.

A few weeks later, Thaletas was sent a message that Myrrine and called for the council meeting. Once again, he was pulled from his children; everyone was waiting as the doors opened. There stood Kas back Thaletas sat down; and listen," did you win wrath for Sparta?" Kassandra pulled her Olympic Wreath "here you go." and gave them the wreath other kings asked, "what about the battle?" Kassandra smiled; Sparta won the day." Both kings nodded their heads your citizenship restored, so is your home." Kassandra shot both kings a smiled, "also have proof which is part of the Cult of Kosmos." Kas smiled, "it's you Pausanias," he stood up and smiled where your proof Misthios? Kassandra turned and pulled some items from her back pouch. It was a letter from Lagos. His ring, as one of the council members, took the note and ring and gave it to Achidamos. The older man read it and turned to Pausanias "your punishment is you are exiled and no longer a king," as disgraced king was lead out but his arms by the guards. Achidamos stood up "leave expect you Kassarnda I need to speak to you," Kass felt a hand in her it was Myrrine "I will see you at the home lamb," Kas just nodded her head she looked up to see Thaletas wording see you later my love and he also left. Thaletas and Myrrine waited for Kassarnda; it was getting dark as they watched as Kassarnda rode up on her horse. Thaletas followed Mryrrine and Kas with Phoibe asleep on her Pater's shoulder, and young Nicholas was trying his best to stay awake Kassarnda picked her son as soon as the boy was in her arms he fell asleep on his mater shoulder. The group heard someone knocking on the door; it was Brasidas; he told them that after the disgraced king, Pausanias was found dead after outside the city. Everyone just looked at Kassarnda; she looked at everyone and spoke," what?" Brasidas just sighed at placed all the letters and other items they found on his person. Kassandra looked down and saw the last two members of Cult where who and where they could be found. After Brasidas left, Myrrine turned to her daughter and just sighed, "bring your brother back lamb alive," Kassarnda just sighed "I will try mater. "

Two months later Thaletas was waiting for Kassarnda at her parent's home she rode she was tried he already knew what happened in Makedonia. He just waited for her to get off her horse and just held Kassarnda in his arms and let her cry because her brother and Brasidas died in that battle. After Thaletas held her, he told Kas her mater was waiting for her in that place Kassarnda just nodded her head, climbed back on her horse, and headed to place where it all started. Within hour Thaletas, Nikolaos, and Stentor wherein the front yard Nikolaos were worried because of his wife and daughter. Were gone far too long as the three men were about ready to leave to find them three-horse were riding up the path there was Mryrrine, Kassarnda, but there was a man with them. As the horse came to a stop, Nikolas stood tall because he knew who the man was as the man got off his horse he looked down at the ground and spoke" pater" Nikolas just smiled and spoke out the man name" Alexios" and took him it a hug." My son,”

The End


End file.
